SongShot Collection
by Sonika87
Summary: 64 One shots about Edward and Winry. Every one Shot is a Songname. Its possible that it turns out to be AlMay later on. Spoiler Warning!
1. Brothers

_**Writer's Note: **I had an Idea for a EdWin One Shot Collection for a long long Time in mind now. I just had to figure out how I make it possible, and well here it is :D I love Music and I have so many favorite Songs so I thought I could name every chapter after a Song, and make it - if possible - to fit any Edward&Winry Situation. That's why its called SongShot Collection. There are lots of People on here who are doing the 100 Themes challenge, and its great. I for myself, decided to make it 64. It were 64 Episodes of Brotherhood, so I'm trying to come up with 64 EdWin One Shots. And I really hope I'll finish it. **This Collection can be Spoiler-ish, so if you havent finished the Manga/Anime then beware!**_

_**Song used: **Brothers, english Version by Vic Mignogna**  
**_

**_Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow, she made it possible again!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I dont own the Song or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, Havoc would be my Boyfriend :D_

_

* * *

_**_  
_**

**SongShot Collection**

**01 Brothers**

Hohenheim sat nervously on a chair in the corridor of his house and waited.

His beloved wife Trisha had been in their bedroom for hours; she had been in labour since early morning, with her good friend and almost-neighbour Sarah Rockbell at her side.

Hohenheim felt helpless, and all he could do was wait. He wasn't even allowed to enter the room. He knew why, of course: after all, he would probably freak out more than anyone else in his house.

But it wasn't just helplessness he felt; he couldn't help feeling terrible for his wife. She was obviously in a great deal of pain, and in a way, it all was his fault.

Meanwhile, Edward and Winry were in the front yard of the Elric residence.

_Why did adults always have secrets? _

Winry sat rocking slightly on the swing, while Ed was lying on the green grass. The poor little boy looked so confused.

From time to time, Winry's grandma, Pinako, looked out the kitchen window, just to make sure the two kids hadn't run off anywhere.

Winry hopped off the Swing and sat down beside Edward. Tugging on his shirt, she asked, "Ed, wha's happening with your mommy?"

"I dunno... Daddy said that we have a new fam'ly member soon," he explained to the little blond girl, "and he tol' me to wait outside."

"Oh." Winry nodded, and suddenly looked up, frightened, as the door of the house swung open.

Hohenheim came out and stood on the porch. "It's a boy," he whispered, and Winry watched, bewildered, as a tear rolled down the man's cheek. She'd always been a bit scared of him, and would not go close to him, but this was something altogether new. She wasn't sure whether she should be scared, or interested.

Shortly after, Pinako emerged from the house and made a beeline for the kids. "Ed, your mommy wants to introduce you to someone," she said, gesturing for both of them to come inside.

Ed pushed himself up off the grass, and stood, staring at Pinako and at the house, looking utterly at a loss. To Winry, it almost looked as though he was scared to go inside.

Wanting to comfort him, she took his hand and smiled at him.

"Le's go inside together," she said cheerfully.

Edward, mortified at being comforted by a _girl_, shaked off her hand and snapped, "I can go alone! I'm a big boy, okay?"

Ed's reaction had Winry's eyes filling with tears instantly. "I jus' wanted to be nice... you're so mean!"

Ed sighed, his anger giving way a little to remorse. Even if he was just a little kid, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend in tears. "Come on, you crybaby." He took her hand again, and the two of them walked in the house together, followed by Pinako and Hohenheim. Pinako slowly opened the bedroom door, and everyone went in and gathered beside the bed. Sarah, Winry's mother, walked over to her daughter. She took the child's tiny hand in her own and watched as Ed made his way hesitantly over to his mother. He put his hands on the metal rods that stuck up from either side of the bed to prevent the baby from falling out, and looked through them, his golden eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.

"Edward," said Trisha in a soft voice, "say hello to your little brother, Alphonse."

Hohenheim sat on the foot of Trisha's bed, watching her watch her two sons as they met for the first time.

Ed was amazed by the little thing in the cot. He found it - _him _- cute somehow, but fragile, as though he might break any second.

"It's okay, Ed. You can touch him if you want to." Trisha could always tell what her firstborn was thinking, and what he was worried about.

Edward stuck his hand through the rods and stroked the tiny hand that belonged to his brother. "Smooth," he said, and looked at his mother, grinning.

"Want to feel smooth too!" Winry exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"No! My brother! Tell mommy you want one too!"

"You so mean!"

"Stop it, you two, or else Alphonse will wa-" But it was too late. Before Sarah could finish her sentence, the argument woke the baby. His loud cry startled the kids, and they quickly hid behind Pinako.

"Sorry," Winry whispered, while Trisha stared at Ed. Intimidated by his mother's look, he suddenly found the bedroom floor more interesting than anything else in the room.

Sarah walked over to the cot and took Alphonse out. Trisha wasn't allowed yet to leave the bed, so she brought him into her arms.

„Okay, visitor time is ending now. The baby and the mommy need some rest now," Sarah said with a friendly but also meaningful tone. She knew the Elrics well, and if she didn't scold them, they wouldn't give Trisha a minute of peace.

Everyone started walking out, Hohenheim bringing up the rear of the group. Before he could close the door behind them, however, Trisha called for Edward. The little boy shrugged and only stuck his head around the corner into the room, his big golden eyes meeting those of his mother.

"It's okay, come over here," she said warmly, and Ed walked over to the bed again. "Your little brother needs someone to watch over him now. I need you to promise me that you will take care of him, and love him as much as I love you and your daddy."

The little boy's expression changed from confused to excited when he heard what his new task was. Of course he would take care of his little brother, and he already found it very amazing that he finally had someone new to play with. "I will!" proclaimed little Ed, beaming, and climbed onto Trisha's bed to stroke his little brother's hand once again...

* * *

"I can't believe you just told May that stupid childhood story!" Ed snapped, walking out of the kitchen and into to the living room and letting himself fall onto the couch.

"What's your problem, Brother?" Alphonse walked in and took a seat beside his older brother. "It's a really nice story, and I didn't know it either."

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" Embarrassed, Ed stood again and went straight back into the kitchen and faced Winry. "I am so getting you back for this!"

May and Winry simply stood and watched as Ed stormed out of the kitchen like a hurricane. Shortly after, they heard the door to his room shut with a loud bang, and the two girls gave in to a fit of giggling.

Alphonse, back in the living room, only sighed loudly at the still-immature reaction of his older brother. Sometimes, it seemed he hadn't really grown up that much after all.

* * *

_Yay! I loved this chapter so much. I wanted to write something about Al's Birth and Edward's reaction so badly. And of course, I just had to insert Trisha and Hohenheim, they're sooooo adorable. I know it seemed kinda weird, and one year old Kids doesnt talk that good... I know I know... throw things at me if you want to, but Ed's a genius, which is my excuse xD Oh, as for the Kid's language, thats no typing issue, that was intentional! Hope you liked it. _

_More is coming soon!  
_

_Review please :D_

_Check out my profile please, I'm in search for a second editor, everything is explained there._

_Thank you.  
_


	2. Sweet Dreams

**_Writer's Note:_** _I'm not so satisfied with this chapter, I dont like it very much :( I deleted and added some stuff several Times... but in the end, I decided to let it be like it is and add it into this Collection. _

_**Song used: **__Sweet Dreams, by Eurythmics_

___**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow, she made it possible again!**_

___**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, everyone would wear Leatherpants :D

* * *

**  
**_

**02 Sweet Dreams**

It was a hot and uneventful day in Risembool, but still, Winry was dog-tired when she finished her shower and closed the door of her bedroom.

It was unusually quiet in the big yellow house. Edward had fallen asleep on the couch while Winry checked up on his automail leg. He'd spent the whole day in the city doing chores for Winry, such as buying new tools for her. She knew he hated it, but she loved to irritate him by assigning him tasks like that.

She loved it when he got angry over little things like that; it was nice to hear his voice in the house again, even if he was complaining. She'd missed him so much over the years - she still did, when now and again he'd wander off for a few days. Things just didn't feel right when he wasn't home with her.

She wasn't quite sure how to feel about this 'thing' they had. A year ago, he'd proposed to her (in typical Ed fashion) - sort of. And she hoped it wasn't just a stupid phase in Edward Elric's life; she wanted more than anything to believe he'd meant it the way he'd said it. But as a matter of fact, he hadn't even given her a ring... so it wasn't official, was it? So much for the topic of weddings.

Winry closed her window, and the curtains as well, and slipped on her nightdress. The nights in Risembool were always hot, so her favorite nightgown was practically made of nothing. She lay down in her smooth bed and closed her eyes. And her thoughts wandered off to Edward, as they always did.

As she drifted off, she began to dream...

"Winry! Hurry up! People are waiting for you! Winry?" May sounded nervous as she pounded over and over again on the bathroom door "Winry! Open the door! Please?"

No reaction from the mechanic.

Meanwhile, Ed already stood in the church hall, and next to him was his younger brother Al. They were surrounded by many people. Too many people for Ed's taste. And of course, everyone was staring at him. Hadn't he said something about not inviting too many people? But of course, no one ever listened to him.

Ed's nerves began to fray as time passed, and soon the guests began to grow somewhat restless as well. He looked at each of them, and stopped when he saw Mustang grinning. _That bastard, I will so punch him in the face when I'm done here!_

"Al" Ed whispered. "Why is the bean-girl taking so long?"

"I don't know... maybe something's wrong with Winry," he answered and looked nervously to the crowd, noticing Mustang, who was now giving Ed a thumbs-up and mouthing _Good Job! _or something like that.

"Yeah, that figures! Oh, what the hell - screw stupid traditions... I'm going to get her now!" Ed announced. He started walking but Alphonse quickly grabbed his arm.

"No you don't! You'd probably just make it worse... like always! Winry is just nervous; May can handle that!"

"Yeah, I can totally see that Al..." Ed answered sarcastically, tapping his foot nervously.

"I'll go look for them..."Al said, and ran off before Ed could complain about it.

Meanwhile, May had finally convinced Winry to let her enter the bathroom. The Xingese princess was already getting ready to break the door down with alkahestry if Winry didn't let her in. (She wasn't quite sure if that was possible, but at least she would have tried.)

"I can't get married... what if I screw up? I'm too young!" Winry moaned.

"Winry!"

"What if I mess up?"

"Winry!"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Win-_ry_!"

"What if he finds some other girl when he wanders off again?"

"WINRY! Stop it already!" May yelled, finally catching the bride's attention. "He won't wander off, okay?"

Winry's eyes started tearing up again as she looked at May.

Suddenly, they heard Al's voice outside the door. "Winry, can I come in please?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened the locked door with alchemy.

"Winry, Ed is getting really nervous. You should - whoa, what happened?" Al stopped short when he noticed Winry's tear-stained face.

May sighed and briefly explained the situation to him.

Alphonse had always had a good head for sound advice, and he was not about to let his childhood friend down now. "Winry, you know Ed." she nodded. "Then you also know that you can't mess up things. If someone messes up, you can bet it'll be Ed," said Al, earning him a serious look from May.

Winry sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek, and didn't reply.

"You're just right for each other. And if Brother had wanted to have another girl he would have found one by now!" he continued. "But do you want to know what he always said when some girl came too close?"

Winry nodded quietly.

"He said, 'Yeah, whatever, I'm not interested. There's a mechanic in my hometown waiting for me, and she wouldn't mind using her wrench on you all, ya know?' And the smile on his face when he said it was even bigger than the grin on his face when he smells your apple-pie."

"He said that?" she said quietly, and a slight smile formed on her lips.

"Yep! He did! I heard that too once, when he visited Al in Xing. Now hurry, you've got to go marry the love of your life!" May exclaimed, even as she began working on fixing Winry's makeup.

Relieved, Alphonse left the two girls to their work, and sighed when he remembered that he now had to calm down his brother who, he could tell, wasn't amused that he had been left to stand alone in front of a huge crowd. Ed glared at his little brother as Al rushed back to stand beside him.

Meanwhile, Winry and May were on their way to finally enter the church hall.

The doors opened slowly, and Winry looked out into the faces of all her friends. She felt amazing, beautiful, like a princess, as everyone admired both the bride and her gorgeous dress.

She started walking, smiling at everyone, when all of a sudden she stumbled over her own dress…

Winry blinked, finding herself on the ground next to her bed.

"Just a dream, huh?" She rubbed the throbbing back of her head, rolling her eyes. "That hurt..."

A few minutes later, she got up and got dressed. She sat down on her bed and smiled to herself. For Winry, that had been a most unusual dream - she never dreamed stuff like that. Of course she dreamed of Ed, but mostly about working on his automail. This time was different, strange. She was startled out of her thoughts, however, when she heard someone knock on her door.

It was Ed.

"Why aren't you up yet? I'm starving!" he said, sticking only his head inside the room.

"I'm coming! Geez, Ed, you're such a child… can't you even throw some eggs in a pan?"

The two of them started arguing as they walked down the stairs together, and Winry's thoughts began once again to drift back to her dream.

_We don't need to get married, _she thought as she headed into the kitchen._ To me, it feels like we already are.

* * *

_

_Post-Promised Day ftw! :) I'm not quite sure if Winry would think that they dont need to get married, she's a girl, and of course she dreams of a beautiful Wedding xD But I thought it would be a good last Sentence to this One Shot, since I didnt really know how I should end it when I first wrote it. She also seems to be a little ooc in her Dream, but its okay I guess, its a Dream after all. Hope you liked it._

_Reviewers will be loved! :D  
_


	3. Sorry seems to be the hardest Word

_**Writer's Note: **Whee! Update! Not much to say about this one, except that I loooooove Ed and Winry as Kids :) So I decided to write another Thing about them being Kids. This one is kinda sad. I got the Idea when I watched the episode from the first Series when Winry found out about her Parents being dead and yeah, I felt the need to write something. And the Song seemed to fit quite well so enjoy reading :) Oh yeah, before I forget: I changed the rating into **K+** because I noticed that I let Ed have a bad Mouth in some of the One Shots._

_**Song used: **Sorry seems to be the hardest Word, by Blue&Elton John_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow, she made it possible again!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song, or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, I would be a Character in the Series :D

* * *

**  
**_

**03 Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

It was one of Risembool's rare rainy days. The yellow house on the hill was surrounded by heavy, gray clouds, casting a depressing shadow over the entire day.

But heavier than the clouds was the weight of the words of the military men who came that day to knock on the door of the Rockbell residence. They explained the situation in calm, sympathetic tones, which seemed to sound farther and farther away the longer they talked. Pinako did her best to listen, but it was hard when all she really wanted to do was wake up – because surely this was a nightmare. Surely her son and his beloved wife could not be dead. It just wasn't possible.

And beneath the layer of fog that kept her brain from fully taking in the news was a hint of anger – at the world, at fate, and at the military, which Pinako had never been a great fan of in the first place.

While the two Men explained the situation further, little Winry stood quietly in her parent's bedroom. The door was slightly open, so she could hear every spoken word. She was only a child, missing her parents – and now she had gone, between one day and the next, from beloved daughter to orphan.

Pinako signed some paperwork regarding the funeral and personal possessions of the two Amestrian doctors, and soon the military men were gone, leaving the house somehow emptier than before they'd arrived. The door of the bedroom opened, and Winry emerged. She simply stood there, her face wet with tears as she looked into her grandmother's face.

"I'm so sorry Winry… I'm so sorry that such a terrible thing happened." There were no right words for situations like this, Pinako knew. She had no comforting words for her grandchild – she didn't even have any for herself.

As Winry realized the solace she was waiting for would never come, the strength that had kept her calm throughout the military men's visit began to crack, and she crumbled, sobbing as she ran to Pinako and buried her face in her grandmother's arms, which shook as Pinako also gave in to grief.

The following day was beautiful, full of light and blue sky – to the naked eye, it appeared as though nothing had happened, nothing was wrong. Yet everyone in Risembool had heard the news, including Trisha Elric and her sons, whose faces were full of sorrow as they climbed the steps of the Rockbells' front porch.

As they entered the house, the grief weighed so heavily on the air that it was almost physically tangible, and the sound of sobbing permeated the house – Winry's sobbing, as she sat at the table with her face buried in her arms, trembling.

Ed and Al simply stood there, sad that someone close to them had died, and sadder still for Winry. But neither of the boys knew what to say. Trisha, having little to say herself, simply knelt down beside the girl and stroked her back soothingly. Winry looked up, seeing the brothers first, and then turning to the kind countenance of Trisha Elric.

Trisha patted the blonde girl on the head, and pulled her into a deep embrace. Winry began to cry anew.

_Why is it always that difficult to tell someone that you're sorry? _

Ed didn't know what he should say to her. But he wanted to say something so badly, and without thinking he blurted, "Stop crying already… our dad left too you know."

Winry stared at him, choking on her tears, and snapped, "Stop crying? My parents are dead, Ed! _Dead, _don't you get it? Your dad left you, but he can come back… my parents can't! Ever!"

She was right, and he knew it.

But for Edward, sorry had always seemed to be the hardest word.

So instead of words, he decided to give her a present instead. Later that evening he brought it by – a doll, made with the help of his little brother, using alchemy. Even if Edward Elric wasn't so good with words, he was good with his actions.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed, handing the gift over to his dearest friend, Winry.

* * *

_This one was kinda short I know I know. Stop throwing Things at me ^^ They're getting longer, thats what I noticed... I have lots and lots of Inspiration lately and I already have Ideas on 25 One Shots (including the ones I've already written) long way to go till 64... but I will make it :) I just need Time to write... I have a Life too xD _

_Reviewers will be loved!  
_


	4. I just called to say I love you

**_Writer's Note:_**_ I have to admit it, this was "Junk" from my previous Story Fullmetal Promise. Before I decided to write the Letter's chapter, I wrote this one. I added some Stuff into it to make it fit in here so yeah, not much to say about it, but it was a good Fit for the Songname I used :)_

_**Song used: **I just called to say I love you, by Stevie Wonder (I love this Song!)_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor, Robin Sparrow she made it possible again!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song, or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did Al would have a Cat :)

* * *

**  
**_

**04 I Just Called to Say I Love You**

Edward wasn't the type of boy who stayed in one place for very long.

During his time in the west, he'd hit a wall while researching western alchemy. It was hard sometimes for Ed to learn about alchemy without being able to use it, but he wasn't the type of guy to give up – but lately he'd begun to feel as if he'd read all the books western Amestris had to offer, twice over. Itching to move on anyway, he turned his thoughts toward Central City. After all, where better to find some good books, he said to himself, than in the Central Library?

Once in Central, he of course planned to stop by the library – but upon arriving, he decided to postpone hitting the books in favor of seeking the company of good friends, taking some time to visit some of the old military gang. (Though he wasn't so sure if he should bother visiting Roy.) Considering where to go first, the immediate answer that came to the genius mind of Edward Elric was to visit the Hughes family.

The day passed brilliantly – and swiftly – in a whirl of hellos, how-are-yous, missed-yous, and nostalgia. Sunset was already hard on Ed's heels when he finally turned his feet towards the library, figuring he had some time yet to study before sleep. With the Hughes family still in mind, his attention was snagged by a phone booth he passed by on his way. He tasted a bitter remnant of guilt in the back of his throat, like a bad aftertaste, feeling responsible even after all this time for Maes's death.

For a short moment, it occurred to him that this could be the perfect explanation to offer Winry for why he called so rarely.

_Ya know, Win, I don't call you that often because I hate phone booths... they remind me of Hughes._ He shook his head, not sure whether to smile or grimace at what was possibly the worst excuse he'd ever come up with. _Yeah, like hell she'd believe that shit._

He started to take a step forward again, wanting to simply pass the booth by and forget the memories it had dredged up, but the sound of Winry's voice in his head had him stopping and glaring at the phone booth.

_Call and make an appointment when you need adjustments!_

Sighing, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled some coins out. He removed the receiver and dialed Winry's number, nearly dialing her Risembool number before remembering she was living in Rush Valley now. Not that he blamed her for it – after all, that was what she loved: Automail.

Winry picked up the phone. "Atelier Garfiel, Winry Rockbell speaking. Can I help you?"

"Uhm... Hey, Winry..." Ed murmered.

"Ed!" she cried happily. "It's good to finally hear your voice… What are you up to? You do know you promised to call every once in a while, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he began. "I visited Mrs Gracia and Elysia before, by the way. They told me to say hi."

"Oh, okay, thanks! Tell them hi back!" He could practically hear her smile. "How's your research going?"

"Well, ya know, okay I guess. I arrived in Central this morning. I visited some of the old gang. I guess I'll be visiting the Colonel… General… Whatever-he-may-be Mustang as well," Ed added, rolling his eyes.

Winry could see his expression as clearly as if he stood before her, and grinned. "Hey, you're not looking for trouble, are you?" she asked suddenly, her voice sharp.

"I'm not!" he answered, and quickly changed the topic before Winry could argue. "Did you hear anything from Al?"

"Yep. He wrote me a letter, and I already wrote him back. Just the usual small talk – you know, how are you, how's the weather, how's granny… do you miss my brother… I wonder what he's doing now… Yeah, stuff like that," she explained.

Ed blinked. "Well, he seems to be all right. No need to be worried then!"

"I'm sorry Ed, I gotta go now, I have customers!" She paused. "You should call more often! And that's not a request. You know, my wrench hasn't hit any faces in a long time, but I can change that if you want next time I see you… And you better be sure to call Granny as well. Ed…? ED? Are you even listening?"

Ed grimaced, nearly feeling Winry's wrench connecting with his forehead as she threatened him. "Okay, okay, whatever. I'll try to call more often," he snapped, and paused, waiting for Winry's goodbye.

"Ed?"

"What is it?"

"Come back in one piece, okay?"

"Sure will!"

"I'm sorry… I really gotta go now. Well, bye!" Winry said in a rush, and hung up.

"B-bye…" Ed blinked and stared, bewildered, at the receiver. "I'll never understand her. First she complains that I call too rarely, and then she has work to do. Geez, women."

Ed put the receiver down and grabbed his suitcase. He stood for a moment outside the phone booth, and sighed again, loudly.

Life without alchemy was hard, he thought. But to tell a person you loved her… that was even harder.

* * *

_Now I know why I didnt use this One in Fullmetal Promise, I didnt like it the first Time I wrote it... I dont like it now, and I think I wont like it ever. But its okay for this Collection :) Post-Promised Day ftw! :D  
_

_Review!_

_xxx  
_


	5. Apologize

**_Writer's Note: _**_I always wanted to write something more Ed specific and this is what came out. I tried writing this in Ed's POV first, but I changed it afterwards, it didnt seem right. No Dialogs in here, I'm sorry! _

_**Song used: **Apologize, by One Republic_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor, Robin Sparrow she made it possible again!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did... (running out of Ideas on that Part xD)

* * *

**  
**_

**05 Apologize**

It was the first time since the Promised Day incident and Ed's return, that he'd been alone in the big yellow house. Grandma Pinako had a few appointments in Rush Valley, and Winry had gone out shopping with one of her old friends. Alphonse was on an official date with May – he'd overheard them talking while he'd been sitting in his room, reading. As curious as he'd been when he'd heard Al's plan to take her out to some restaurant, wanting to have a _serious_ conversation with her, he couldn't get his little brother to tell him the details.

Edward sighed. Now he lay bored on the couch, Den lying next to him on the floor, looking just as full of ennui.

Ed's thoughts wandered off to the time when he and his little brother were on their long journey, in search of the Philosopher's Stone. He'd been remembering those days a lot lately, mostly when he was alone and had no one to distract him from his thoughts.

Without knowing why, he found himself recalling the day when he'd fought against Scar to lure out the homunculi. He remembered his foolish lack of discretion, before he'd noticed Winry standing just a few meters away, hearing every word. Because of his big mouth, she'd found out that it was the Ishvalan man who had killed her parents.

Again, he sighed. He hated it to see her like _that._ He hated to see her cry. He still hated it and yet, it was mostly him who made her cry, just like on that day. Edward couldn't forget the pain in her eyes, and the seemingly endless tears that had poured down her face – because of _him_.

At length, Ed got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator door. He took a look, decided he didn't want anything from it after all, and closed it again. He glanced around the kitchen, restless. He had to do something, or else he would spend the rest of the day thinking. Every second thought was about _her_, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Ed knew that Winry had had a hard time through the years, never knowing who her parents' murderer was, but no doubt wondering. And then there was Ed, who had always been the one to protect her – or at least to not get her into _that_ much trouble. But that day, he had, and he still felt guilty about it.

All those years he'd spent travelling without Alphonse had been anything but easy for the two brothers. _But they sure as hell had been even harder on Winry_, Ed thought.

Wandering aimlessly, he turned and his eyes fell upon an old picture of himself, Winry, and Alphonse when they were children, for once all of them smiling at the camera instead of arguing with each other or goofing off. Winry looked happiest of all; he remembered moments before the picture she'd told them that they were her "bestest friends." Her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear, and she was all but glowing – even looking back across a gap of nearly a decade, he could still remember the way she'd laughed after taking the photo.

_She should smile that way more often,_ he thought, feeling another pang of guilt for making her cry so many times. He'd promised her he'd never make her cry again, unless her tears were tears of joy, and he intended to keep his word. Wanting – _needing_ – to make things right, he came to a decision.

He would finally apologize to her for everything he'd done wrong, for everything that had happened because of him.

He just needed a good plan, and the right moment.

* * *

_We all know that Ed's Plans for Winry are always messy right? xD I liked this one, it shows a softer Side of Ed which I'm sure he has! Maybe I'll let him apologize to her in one of the later One Shots, but for now, there just seems to be no Songname I could use for that one. But I'll figure something out I guess. Oh and btw, Post-Promised Day ftw! :D_

_This was kinda short as well... wheew... I promise the upcoming ones are longer!  
_

_Review!_

_xxx  
_


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight

_**Writer's Note: **whihihiiiiii I simply loved this chapter and its so unusual for me to write something funny... because I'm not very good at it. But according to Robin Sparrow it must've been funny. Thank her for making me include a little Hughes :) Enjoy everyone!_

**_Song used: _**_Dancing in the Moonlight, by Toploader_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow! Check out her Work as well :)**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song or Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did... well ya know how this goes right?

* * *

**  
**_

**06 Dancing in the Moonlight**

Winry knew very well that Ed wasn't the party or festival type, but that didn't stop her from begging him to go with her.

"Oh please, Ed, I'm in Central and I haven't been back so long and you _never_ want to go out anywhere... " Winry pleaded, watching Ed for signs of giving in. "I know you don't have any military stuff to do this weekend anyway... "

"So what? That doesn't mean that I have to waste my time going to some festival or whatever when I have better things to do – like finding the Philosopher's stone to get Al out of that stupid armor, for example."

Alphonse knew that the quest for the Stone was Edward's first priority, but he figured it couldn't hurt to take some time off from all the searching they'd been doing everyday, either. "You know Brother, it's okay if you want to go…" Al began.

"Alphonse!"

"See Ed? Even Al thinks you need a break from all this stuff," said Winry, grinning.

Ed sighed. "I can't believe you guys are thinking about parties when there's more important..."

"More important things to do like finding the Philosopher's Stone and getting our bodies back," Winry finished, folding her arms and imitating Ed's voice (fairly well, in Al's opinion). When Ed glared at her, unfolding his own arms, she only laughed. "You're right, Ed, those things are important," she said at length, her tone suddenly serious. "But if you keep this up, you'll turn into some military monster for whom nothing's more important than his job... and you'll forget to live your life."

Edward watched Winry's expression turn slowly from amusement to sorrow as she spoke, and some of his irritation faded. But he still couldn't understand why Winry wanted to attend the festival so badly – since she'd arrived, she'd talked of little else. But... on the other hand, he had to admit that having a little fun never hurt anyone. Besides, there was sure to be tons of food.

"Okay, fine…" he said, finally giving in. "We'll go to the festival… but don't think that I'll buy you everything you want!"

Winry's sadness was gone in an instant, her face lighting up with joy as she cheered, bouncing up and down. As for Al, he was just happy that his brother had finally put an end to Winry's begging. It had taken her almost two hours of tearful pleas and the wildest excuses in the world to finally get Ed to agree to go. Al wondered how she came up with all those ideas – but then, that was just typical Winry.

"Al you're coming too right?" she asked, turning to him.

Al shrugged. "Nah, that's all right. I'd rather sit this one out. But you guys can tell me all about it afterwards!"

For once, Al was grateful for the expressionless steel face of his armor; otherwise, he might have given himself away. Of course he wanted to go, very much so, but he thought it was inappropriate. Someone had to sacrifice something so those two could go on a date. Al knew that if he went with them, Ed would never be able to completely focus on Winry and having a good time. He wanted his brother to have fun, at least for one evening.

"All right then, if you dont want to…" said Winry, a little disappointed. But she cheered up quickly. "I'll bring you a souvenier!"

"Can we get this over with already?" Ed said, sounding more annoyed than he truly felt, and glanced at his little brother. If the armor could have made faces, Ed would have seen Al grinning from ear to ear.

While Winry rushed off to get ready for the unofficial date, Ed said to Al, "Pick a side already, Al."

Al understood what Ed was referring to without needing to ask. He'd been taking Winry's side a lot lately, it was true – but only because he knew Ed needed a kick in the ass now and then to get him to spend some non-automail time with Winry. Even a blind man could have seen that the two of them had crushes on each other, Al thought. They were just too afraid to admit it.

Having left Al behind to bury his head in the books, Ed and Winry made their way down the street to the party. As they walked, they passed various stores, and Winry insisted on stopping at every one, to Ed's chagrin – though to his credit, his only complaint was an occasional sigh. It took them over an hour to get to the festival, despite the fact that it was only a few blocks away.

Of course, this wasn't just any festival. It was the Moonlight Festival, held once a year on the one night of the year when the moon shined brightest in the sky. At midnight, all lights went out, and the night was bathed in the sole light of the cool moon hanging far above.

Ordering some food, Ed and Winry sat together at a table to eat, and had just begun to enjoy their meal when a voice behind them remarked, "Well, look at this – Fullmetal got himself a date."

Ed nearly spit out his food. "Oh, great," he snapped, turning to face the owner of the voice with a glare, "you just have to be _everywhere_, right?"

Roy Mustang merely grinned. "This will be a nice story by tomorrow. Enjoy your evening," he said lightly, continuing on his way.

Ed rolled his eyes. _Great, now he's going to blackmail me..._

The night dragged on for Ed, until at last it was midnight. Ed, who had never been to a Moonlight Festival, looked around wildly, bewildered, when suddenly all the lights went out. "Finally! And I thought this thing would never be over!" Ed seized his coat and had it on in a flash, more than ready to go when Winry returned from the restroom.

She stared. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he remarked. "Party's over, I've just been waiting for you… can we go _now_?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Winry's hand and started walking – only to come to a confused stop when music began to play.

"And there they are, our first couple... oh my god! Look at them! Aren't they adorable? Just like my little Elicia!" said a voice in the darkness, and of course where Mustang was, Maes Hughes wasn't far away. A bright light lit upon the two as they stood, frozen to the spot and still holding hands.

"That bastard," Ed mumbled, recognizing Roy leaning against a wall with his hands folded over his chest, grinning. "Of course he's involved in this..."

Music played, and Ed grew more nervous as he noticed that everyone stared at them. They both could hear the whispers about how cute a couple they made – making them blush a deep red.

From somewhere in the crowd a voice Ed recognized as Havoc's called out, "Go on, dance already!"

"Fine…" Before he could think too much, Ed wrapped his hands around Winry's waist.

"Ed…" Winry mumbled, and blushed furiously. "I uhm… thought y-you wanted to leave?"

"They want us to dance…" Ed answered, quietly, looking away, equally embarrassed. "So we dance."

Winry's emotions were jumbled as Ed danced with her – if his strange moves could truly be called dancing – and she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She hoped that Ed couldn't hear it as they kept swinging with the music.

After what might have been a million years, or perhaps only a few moments, the spotlight went black, and more people began to join them on the impromptu dance floor. It was nice, for a moment – but Edward just wouldn't be Edward if he hadn't been waiting for the lights to go out.

"Mission accomplished," he said, letting her go abruptly. Folding his arms behind his head, he turned and started walking away, expecting her to follow.

"E-Ed?"

As he dragged her away, it dawned on Winry what might have really been going on in Ed's head a few moments ago. Had he really only danced with her to get the Colonel to shut up? Then again – what else could it be? Ed was always trying to get back at Mustang for the things he put him through; why not go along with things just to pretend Roy hadn't gotten to him?

_That's it,_ Winry thought, and shoved her hand into her purse, fumbling for her wrench.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" she yelled. Ed glanced back with fear-widened eyes as he saw the wrath in Winry's face. "YOU BETTER START RUNNING, 'CAUSE IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!"

They ran the whole way back to the hotel – or rather, Ed fled for his life, and Winry raged after him, only a few steps behind. Ed might have made it back in time to escape her – if it wasn't for his stupid keys. In the moment it took to look for them, Winry caught up and swung her wrench directly into his face.

In the end, Mustang got what he wanted, and then some. To add to Ed's mortification over the events of the night before, he was forced to endure further mortification when he showed up the next day with a huge dent in his forehead (to the amusement of many, including Roy himself).

As for Winry, she refused to speak to Ed for two whole weeks.

If there was one thing Ed had learned, it was that leaving a girl on the dance floor was a truly terrible idea...

* * *

_Well, this was my attempt to write something funny, and hopefully it wasnt that bad haha. I mostly wrote Post-Promised Day Stuff so I figured it would be good to write something during the Armor-Al Time. Dont ask me how I got this Idea, I get my inspiration mostly because of Songs, and I loooooveeee this Song! (For all the people who dont know the Song, check it out ^^) Hope you liked it!_

_May I get some Reviews please? I put so much effort into this Collection (you know, writing the chapters German first and then translating them into english) and it seems that no one reads it anymore. And my lovely friend Robin Sparrow doing an awesome Job helping me with this! So, all I'm asking for is a little constructive criticism or just the Words 'I liked it'. That would mean a lot to me! I know I'm not the best writer in the World but I try so hard to make people like my Work. I love this Story so much and it would be really lovely to know that there are some readers out there, who love this Collection as much as I do. Needed to say this, since I didnt get any reviews in a long Time. _

_xxx Sonja  
_


	7. Diamonds are a Girl's best Friend

**_Writer's Note: _**_whihi :) This is not only a Tribute to Robin Sparrow's Fullmetal Wedding Story, its my favorite chapter of this collection so far. You'll see why. Not much to say about this one, except that I was thinking about the Ring Ed bought in my previous Story Fullmetal Promise. So, that's what came out :) This one: Post-Promised Day everybody._

**_Song used: _**_Diamonds are a Girl's best Friend, by Marilyn Monroe_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Song or Fullmetal Alchemist but if I did... well you know this.

* * *

_

**07 Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend**

"Wow… this is one expensive ring, Ed," Al said, staring wonderingly at the small, glittering piece of jewelry. "I didn't know you knew anything about jewelry."

"I don't!" Ed snapped. "And I definitely won't ever set foot again in some jewelry store! Why do you have to buy rings when you get married, anyway? It's not like they don't put it on paper... the proof is right there!"

"You're hopeless, Ed... unromantic as ever." Al sighed, and placed the ring back inside the little blue box. "Do you know how you want to give it to her?"

Ed gave him a blank look. "Can't I just... give it to her?"

Al shook his head. "Hopeless," he repeated, almost impressed by his brother's incredible obtuseness when it came to romantic matters.

"Yeah, whatever." Ed shoved the box into the back corner of his sock drawer. "And not a word to May about this, either."

"But Ed!" Al began to protest.

"Alphonse!"

Knowing Ed was far more stubborn than he, Al relented grudgingly. "Fine…"

Ed knew that his brother talked with May about everything these days. Of course Al would want to tell her. Then May wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, and she'd tell Winry, and then Ed would end up in a situation he _really_ didn't want to be in... Better to stop that chain of events before it started.

A few days later, Ed, Al and Winry sat together in the kitchen have breakfast when May walked into the room. Ed looked up, his eyes zeroing in on her hand, and he choked, nearly spitting out his coffee when he saw it. May had Winry's ring on _her_ finger! He looked sharply at his brother, but Al gestured nervously that he had no idea how this had happened either.

"Good morning!" May said cheerfully as she poured some coffee into her cup. As she sat down and began talking with Winry, Ed saw his chance to take advantage of their distraction.

He kicked his brother hard under the table with his Automail leg. "How the hell did _that_ happen?" he hissed, nodding at the ring.

"Ouch… that hurt! I dont know!" Al replied defensively, rubbing his sore leg. "I swear, I didn't say a thing!"

Ed didn't – couldn't – believe it. Al must have told her – how else could this have happened? "Oh yeah? Than how come _my_ ring is on _her_ finger? Do rings _fly_ now?"

Winry and May watched them suspiciously, having noticed the whispering. "What's up with you two?" Winry asked.

Ed waved his hands hurriedly, trying not to look nervous (and failing miserably). "Oh, it's nothing – I just asked Al something, right Al?"

"Ye–yeah! That's all!" Al agreed. Apparently bad acting ran in the family.

May watched the two boys, weirded out by their behavior. Al, in particular, had never been that nervous around her before. Shaking her head, she went over to sit beside him and started eating.

"That's a nice ring you have there, May..." Al said; Ed buried his face in his hands. 

_Oh, great... this is a freakin' apocalypse waiting to happen..._

May smiled "Isn't it? It's so beautiful. I just found it lying on the ground!" she explained, beaming as she leaned over to show it to Winry.

"Found it? Where?" Winry asked, admiring the automail ring. Even as her girlish side delighted in the pretty delicacy with which it was crafted, her mechanic's mind was praising the crafstmanship, her eye for automail more than good enough to know a master's work when she saw it.

Al and Ed looked at each other, frowning. She couldn't have found the ring – Ed had hidden it himself between his socks, in his own sock drawer. Right after he—

_Oh, shit, _he thought. _It didn't..._

"I found it outside on the ground, out on the veranda," May explained, oblivious to Ed's horrified expression. "I thought maybe some customer lost it, since it is an automail ring…" She looked to Winry apologetically. "I wanted to give it to you, but I liked it so much that I just had to put it on."

"On the floor? On the veranda?" Al repeated, looking sideways at his brother.

Winry begged May to show her the ring, and May slipped it off her finger.

"Hmm.." Winry turned it this way and that, searching her mind for even a hint of a memory – nothing. "I don't think I've ever seen any of my customers with this ring." She knew all of her customers quite well by now – she had a knack for remembering people, especially once she'd worked on their automail – but Winry didn't recognize the ring at all.

"Do you mind if I keep it then?" May started to ask, only to be interrupted loudly by Ed.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to him, staring.

"Why not?" demanded Winry, watching with growing distrust as Ed grew more twitchy with every word she spoke. "I can't remember it belonging to someone else, so it's not a big deal if she keeps it."

"What if it does belong to one of your customers and the person comes here to get it back?" he said, trying hard to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Winry blinked. "What are you talking about? I just told you, I don't remember that ring belonging to anyone." She shook her head, and started collecting the dishes from the table.

"But Winry, isn't it possible that it belongs to one of your customers and you just didn't notice..." Al began, trying to defend his brother, but Winry only glared at him.

"I don't know what's up with you two," she said. "But I don't mind if she keeps the ring. So don't worry about it."

"She can't keep it!" Ed exclaimed, and followed Winry to the sink where she'd begun washing the dishes.

"You mind telling me _why_ she can't keep it?"

"She can't because... uh..." Ed looked to Al, hoping his little brother could save him, but Al shrugged helplessly. "Because..."

In a moment of inspiration, Alphonse stood and took May's hand, saying, "You know, May, I think we should take a walk."

"What? But..."

"I'll explain it to you in a minute," he whispered, putting the ring on the table as he dragged May out of the kitchen. After closing the door behind them, Al explained the situation to her quickly, and together they went straight outside to kneel beneath the kitchen window.

"I bet he won't ask her…" May grinned.

Al smiled back. "I bet he will… There's no way out of it this time, no matter how stupid he may be."

"The one who loses makes breakfast for everyone for a whole week!"

"Deal."

They shook hands on their bet and leaned against the wall, listening to see who would be the winner.

"So, Ed?" they heard Winry say again. "Why can't she just keep it? It's not like it belongs to anyone..."

"She just... can't keep it," he grumbled, annoyed.

"Why not?" Winry retorted, as frustrated by his stubbornness as he was by her denseness.

"Because…" he stuttered, and blushed "Well… uhm.. it's…"

Winry raised an eyebrow as she watched him fumble for an answer. She had no idea what was so special about the ring, or why Ed would act so strangely about it. It was just a ring, after all – and besides, he broke the automail _she_ made him all the time. Why should he suddenly care so much about some random bit of jewelry May had found on the floor?

"Because…" He took a deep breath "The ring's mine!" he cried, and looked quickly at Winry. "There, I said it – happy now?"

"It's… yours?" Winry repeated slowly. "Why would you buy an automail… O-oh."

The image of Ed proposing to her at the trainstation flashed through her mind, and she blushed like a ripe tomato. There was a very pregnant pause, during which Al struggled not to giggle because May had lost their bet.

Finally, Winry said, "That's so typical."

"What?"

"You can't even give _gifts_ properly..."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Remember the earrings you gave me?"

"That's completely different!"

"How can you lose an _engagement ring_ on the _veranda_ in front of the _house_?" she demanded, caught between anger at Ed's carelessness and disappointment that a supposedly wonderful moment had been so completely ruined.

Ed, meanwhile, remembered now what had happened. Yesterday, he'd been home alone. On the veranda was a huge mirror Pinako had put up for Winry, so that whenever she left the house she wouldn't have to run back upstairs to check how she looked in the mirror in her room. At the time he'd been using it to practice different ways of presenting the ring to Winry, even kneeling down on one knee at one point. How could he have not noticed it falling onto the ground?

When Ed stood speechless in the middle of the kitchen, Winry started to laugh, having worked out for herself what had occurred. "Don't tell me you lost the ring while practicing giving it to me!"

"What? No!" he lied. "Of course not! It must've fallen out of my pocket while you were chasing me with your stupid wrench!"

"Keep telling yourself that," she snickered. "You're hopeless, Edward Elric!"

Ed felt his temper begin to rise past his boiling point. He _really_ didn't need to hear her making fun of him. Wasn't it embarrassing enough that he'd lost the ring in the first place? And hadn't she already made enough of a fool of him when he'd proposed and she'd laughed in his face because of his alchemy-proposal?

Finding anger easier to deal with than feeling like an idiot, he exploded.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, WOMAN!"

Winry stopped dead and blinked. It was the first time in a long time that Ed had really gotten mad at her.

He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. "Do you want it now, or not?"

It was hard to keep eye contact when he looked at her the way he did now. He was completely serious, for once – and there was something really sexy about the intensity in his eyes when he got like this that really got to her. She couldn't help it – she blushed. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Just take it…" he said on a sigh, his temper as quick to fade as it was to flare. He turned and was ready to leave her standing in the kitchen by herself, when suddenly he felt her hand wrap around his.

"Of course I'll take it, you idiot," she said quietly. Letting go of his hand, she reached for the ring and slid it smoothly onto her ringfinger. He watched as she gazed at it, flexing her fingers a little to watch the way it caught the light. "I love it," she said, finally, and looked up at him.

In an instant, Ed's seriousness was gone, his face lighting up with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Really?"

She smiled, shaking her head. Winry had thought the way Ed had proposed was weird enough – but this ring story was definitely joining the top ten of the list of their oddest moments together.

She didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen on their wedding day.

* * *

_Poor hopeless Edward. I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Yay! I had to bring in a little Al&May... told you I would right? :) Post-Promised Day ftw everybody! More is coming soon, I'm just so busy with my Job lately that I dont know when I will post the new chapters. Somehow it depends on you guys and on Robin Sparrow's Time, since I want her to have some freetime haha. _

_Review please!_

_xxx _


	8. Kiss me

_**Writer's Note:** I know I havent updated for a looong looooong Time and I'm sorry for that so stop throwing things at me ok? ^^ I have a life too so please understand. Anyways, not much to say about this chapter cause I dunno... I kinda liked it when I wrote it now I'm not so sure about it anymore. Ed may seem a little ooc but its ok I guess. Anyways, read yourselves what this is all about ;)_

**_Song used: _**_Kiss me, by Sixpense none the richer (to lazy to look that band name up ^^)_

**_Still thanking Robin Sparrow for editing my work!_**

_Dont own the Song or FMA Brotherhood... right... you all know this, I'll shut up now.

* * *

_

**08 Kiss Me**

They had been a couple for awhile now – officially. But in spite of that, Winry couldn't quite quell the doubts that still lingered in the back of her mind about her so-called "relationship" with Ed.

She'd always known that Edward Elric was possibly the most unromantic guy in the entire world, but still, it bothered her with every passing day that he'd never even kissed her. There had been so many opportunities... if only he'd just close the deal!

They'd even played spin the bottle once, with Al, May, and some of Winry's old friends – Ed had been opposed to the idea from the start, of course – but to no avail. Winry felt as though she'd tried everything she could to get her first kiss; as time went on, she began to wonder if he was _ever_ gonna do it...

"EDWARD!" Winry yelled in the direction of the living room. "Stop leaving your stuff lying around, I'm sick of cleaning up after you!"

_Sounds like someone's PMS-ing… _Ed thought, rolling his eyes.

Al and May also noticed Winry's irritable mood, and wondered what it was that was bothering her. There was no reason for her to be this ill-tempered, as far as they knew. Ed had made his promise official after all…

They both sighed as they heard Ed and Winry begin to argue loudly, followed by two loud doorslams, after which the house was filled with an heavy silence. The only sound seemed to be the ticking of clocks throughout the Rockbell residence. Even Al and May were somewhat unwilling to start their own conversation, wary as they were of somehow starting yet another fight between their friends.

As the day wore on, May grew more and more annoyed with the situation. Al, as a rule, tended to try and be as neutral and uninvolved as possible in his brother's and Winry's business, but May thought that enough was enough – if he wouldn't do something, she would. So she decided to have a talk with Winry.

That same evening, when Al had gone off to his room after bidding a cheerful "Good night!" to May, she knocked on Winry's door. "Winry, are you awake?" she asked softly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Winry opened the door with a smile as May entered the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine…" May hesitated, unsure of how to continue now that she had already begun. "I just... wanted to talk to you."

Winry blinked. "Okay… so what's up?" Her tone was light, but inwardly she wondered what was going on in May's head. She and May had become good friends, it was true, but it was still somewhat rare for the Xingese girl to specifically want to have a "talk" with her.

May cleared her throat. "So… uhm…"

"Is it about Al? You don't have to be embarassed if that's the case!" said Winry after a moment.

"No, it's more about you… and Ed..." May said, her voice growing smaller and smaller with each word.

But the mechanic did not get angry as May had feared – instead she smiled ruefully. "I know... I'm sorry. It's just that he's driving me crazy!"

May blinked in surprise as Winry went over to her bed and sat down.

"Did something bad happen?" asked May. Winry shook her head "But… there has to be some reason for why you're so frustrated with him..."

Winry sighed. "There is…" She paused. "But... oh, it sounds so stupid when I actually try to say it!"

Curious, the Xingese Princess went to sit down beside Winry. "I won't tell anyone," she assured her friend, placing a hand over Winry's.

Winry sighed again. "Okay, fine…" She was silent for a few moments before she finally continued. "I'm really happy that Edward came back home… and I am also happy that he finally _stays _home, and that he made that promise..." She tried to hide the blush spreading across her face by getting up and walking over to the window. "It's just... well... we haven't even kissed! And it's been, what, almost a whole year since he came home and… nothing! He hugs me – sometimes – and he strokes my head – sometimes…"

May couldn't help it – she giggled.

Winry glared. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry!" said May, still laughing. "You're just too cute…!"

The Mechanic blinked, then blushed again in embarassement. "I don't see anything cute about all of this," she muttered, and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"The funny thing is, that was Al's first guess when we were talking about what might be wrong," May explained.

Winry gaped. "You two were talking about us?"

"Of course! You and Ed are the most entertaining people I've ever met!" said May. "It's never boring around you, there's drama almost _every _day."

Winry shook her head, and walked back over, flopping down face-first onto the bed. "Ugh. What am I supposed to do _now_?" she asked, her voice muffled by the mattress. "This idiot... he has no idea why I yell at him all the time... I even feel a little sorry for him myself."

May grinned. "Edward may be unromantic, unsensitive and insanely immature, but still, he's really intelligent. Trust me, he knows why you're acting the way you do."

Winry rolled over and sat up, her eyes wide with shock. "H-He knows?"

"Yep!"

"But... how…?"

"You know, Al and I talk – _a lot._" May winked. "He knows his brother really well. This one time he asked him about all those fights, and I just couldn't help but spy on them..." She sighed. "Of course, he caught me – and then he _had _to tell me everything."

Winry couldn't believe how clever May was but neither could she believe that Ed knew what was going on. The more she thought about her recent behavior, the worse she felt about it.

"But... if he knows," Winry said, "why isn't he doing something?"

The smaller girl stood and went to the door. "Edward Elric might be a jerk, but he's not a _total_ moron."

Winry stared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry Winry," May said, looking back over her shoulder at her friend, "but I guess that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." She smiled enigmatically, and wished Winry a good night before closing the door silently behind her.

As Winry sat staring at the closed door, a small smile began to creep across her lips. Perhaps May was right – maybe there was a chance (however slight) of Edward Elric actually knowing what it meant to be romantic after all.

"Hey, Microgirl! How'd it go?" Ed stood on the threshold of his room, watching May.

"All right I suppose… I can't believe that Al talked me into this stuff. Let's just hope it was worth it!" She grinned. "I bought you some time to get to the next level, Microboy, and in return, the two of you will give _us _some peace – equivalent exchange right?"

Ed's contentment lasted for about a millisecond before he caught on to what she'd said. "Micro-WHAT? Watch what you're saying, bean girl!"

May only snickered as she walked into her own room. "Don't mess this up Edward!"

Fuming, he closed the door to his own room sharply behind him and fell back onto his bed. As his fury over the height joke faded, May's parting words continued to float around in his head.

_Don't mess this up!_

"Damn… that's easy for you to say, bean girl."

* * *

_I swear that I have no clue where this Idea for this thing came from haha. Hope you enjoyed it! More is coming soon._

_Reviews please !_


	9. Supergirl

**_Writer's Note: _**_wohooo there ya go everybody! Even if I dont get reviews I wont quit writing this Collection! ;) So here's the next chapter... I loooooooveeeee to write about Ed and what thoughts he could possibly have. So this is just another try on it. Not much to say, I just thought the Title and the Song I used were fitting. Enjoy!_

**_Song used: _**_Supergirl, by Raemonn_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Song's not mine, FMA's not mine... you all know this already._

**_Robin Sparrow, you rock!_**

_

* * *

_

**09 Supergirl**

There was this girl, a girl whom he had known almost his entire life.

A girl who had given him an arm and a leg when everything had seemed hopeless.

A girl who always managed to bring him back to reality even when he faltered at the edge of reason and hope.

Of course, this often involved the use of the girl's wrench, which he didn't enjoy much...

Most people knew that Edward admired a person – only his little brother Alphonse knew the truth behind the truth.

When she was a little girl, she'd lost both her parents and lived with her grandmother. Shortly thereafter, she lost her two best friends to the military – the same organization which they later discovered to be less than innocent regarding her parents' deaths. Two years later, she became fast friends with Maes Hughes and his family. Ed had seen from the start how much she'd liked Maes and how she'd come to see him as a father figure – only to lose him as well, just like her real father. And then, to make things even worse, she'd overheard Ed talking about her parents' murderer.

Though he had been but a boy when her parents were killed, though it was not his hand that pulled the trigger on Maes, though he never wanted any of it to happen and would have changed it if he could, he couldn't help thinking: _I am the reason for all of the pain these things have caused her. _

Winry deserved all his admiration, and more. He'd felt the burden of the heavy guilt he carried on his shoulders for a long time, since he was a child. It was his fault Al was trapped in a suit of armor, after all.

First, their father left. Then they'd had to watch their mother die, wasting away with an incurable disease and longing for the husband that never returned. And, as if it wasn't bad enough that he committed a taboo and tried (and failed) to bring her back with alchemy, he'd nearly lost his little brother in the process. It was all he could to just to drag Al's soul back and bind it to the nearest suitable vessel, a suit of armor. He'd given his leg for his failed attempt at resurrection, and his arm was exchanged for the return of his brother's soul.

It sounded like a bad horror movie at best – and yet he couldn't help feeling that Winry's life had still been worse.

Most of her time had been spent home alone with Grandma Pinako, and when he thought about it, Ed couldn't really remember if she'd had other friends besides himself and Alphonse – well, aside from Paninya, but even then, Winry hadn't stayed _that_ long in Rush Valley.

More than anything, Edward admired Winry's optimism, her ability to smile and to laugh even after all she had been through – and her unwavering belief in Al and in Ed himself. She was one of the strongest people he knew, even in spite of all her tears.

He had always been thankful for everything she did for him – even if he hadn't always been able to admit it.

He was able to now.

"Hey Ed, you coming? Dinner is ready!" Winry called through the kitchen window, her clear, cheerful voice reaching out to Ed as he sat on the veranda.

He stood, and took a deep breath, taking in one last long look at the landscape. It was one of those sweet, cool days in Risembool, the kind where, even if you couldn't see the sun for all the clouds, you could still see the deep blue of the sky.

"Yep, coming!" answered Ed, grinning as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, something in here smells amazing!"

She was his Supergirl.

* * *

_This turned out to be more of a tribute to Winry didnt it? haha! I just realized that :)_

_Review! _


	10. Aint no Sunshine When he's gone

**_Writer's Note: _**_Okay well, there are some things to say about this One Shot. I basically wanted to Name this One Shot Collection "Blue like the Sky and Golden like the Sun", afterwards I thought the Title was too long but still, I think that Winry and Ed are like the Sky and the Sun so I wanted to write something about that. Well, here it is and I think it turned out kinda good. Plus, I totally love that Song :) Enjoy everybody!_

**_Song used: _**_Aint no Sunshine, by Eva Cassidy (I know there are more than one version of this Song but I needed to pick a Girl Version to get this thing right)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dont own anything... but I wish I could own Ed ;)_

**_Thank you Robin Sparrow!_**

_

* * *

_

**10 Ain't No Sunshine (When He's Gone)**

Edward and Alphonse grew smaller and smaller as Winry stood on her balcony, watching them leave. She knew they couldn't stay put – they had to get Al's body back, and Ed's arm and leg. But still, every time they left, she couldn't help but feel sad.

She sighed.

There was no good reason to feel this way, she told herself. It was _just_ Ed and Al, after all, practically brothers to her, but that was all.

"Strange…" she murmured as she headed downstairs to help Pinako with the usual automail work.

"Oh, come on, Winry," she heard her grandmother say. Pinako blew the smoke from her pipe out of the side of her mouth as she spoke. "You of all people should know by now why you get that long look on your face every time they leave."

Winry frowned. "What are you talking about? What look?"

"Every time those two boys leave you get all quiet and thoughtful, and you look like a kicked puppy. Not to mention sitting on your balcony late into the night staring at God knows what…"

"How did you know?" _Oh great,_ Winry thought, feeling her face grow warm. _Now I'm blushing?_

"I've known you your whole life, you know. And it's only normal to be worried about someone _that_ important to you." Pinako gave her granddaughter a knowing look.

Winry immediately protested. "What? No! That's not… I – uhm… I'm just worried!"

"Really? _Just_ worried you say?" grinned Pinako. "The way I see it, it's just a matter of time till you admit your feelings for each other."

Winry blinked.

"You shouldn't try to hide it, Winry. Even a blind man could see how sad you get when the hot-tempered pipsqueak isn't home." Pinako sure knew how to embarass her granddaughter – especially when she was so _right_.

Edward Elric was like the sun, constantly in motion, always moving forward with a fiery determination. Winry was the total opposite. Like the sky, she was content to stay in one place, especially when that place was her beloved home in Risembool.

Ed was Winry's sun.

True, when he was around, he could be the most vexing, most infuriating person she knew – particularly when he broke her precious automail – but when he was gone, she missed him more than she cared to admit.

_The sky cannot exist without the sun,_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

There wasn't any sunshine now in Winry Rockbell's life, even if the real sun was shining outside – because her own sun wasn't with her right now.

* * *

_Short chapter I'm sorry :) _

_Review! _


	11. Everybody's Changing

_**Writer's Note: **Well, everybody is changing right? Especially when boys hit puberty hahaha. So this is just a little funny One Shot about Winry noticing that Ed is just like every other Boy... and well Ed... he's just Ed xD Enjoy everybody! oooh and Sorry for Ed's bad mouth in this one ;)_

**_Song used: _**_Everybody's Changing, by Keane (I LOVE THAT SONG!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Words Greed would never say: "**Not** Mine!" _

**_Special thanks to Robin Sparrow!

* * *

_**

**11 Everybody's Changing**

Edward swallowed hard. It had really been getting to him how Winry had been dressing lately. It made sense, with each day seeming hotter than the last – but still, it made him nervous.

He hadn't let her do maintenance on his automail leg for awhile now, and Winry had begun to wonder about it. But he could only put it off for so long, and today she had finally succeeded in forcing him to let her check it out.

"Ed! Stop being so restless… I can't put the screws in the right way if you keep moving!" she warned him.

"Right… then why don't _you_ try sitting still in this godforsaken heat!" That's right – blame the heat. It was better than admitting _she_ was the one making him restless. Not that it was his fault – if she would just wear something less _revealing_, he would at least be able to control where his eyes wandered.

Winry, on the other hand, reveled in her love for summertime shorts, skirts, tanktops, and especially her black tube top, which she wore all the time when checking his automail. Today, she had foregone it for a plain white top and a worn pair of blue shorts.

Outside, Alphonse and May were basking in the hot glow of the sun, and Granny Pinako sat out on the veranda, smoking her pipe.

Ed sat in the middle of the living room on a chair, as Winry knelt in front of him, still working on his automail leg. It felt like a lifetime to Ed, and he was starting to think she was doing it on purpose.

"Why is this taking so long? I'm starving!" said Ed, annoyed, and Winry paused.

"Geez, it's not _my_ fault that this is taking longer than usual. Normally we do your maintenance every two months…" she explained. "It's been at least three months since the last check-up, and now I've got to do even more work to make up for it!"

"I know, I know!" Ed groaned.

Winry put her hands on her waist. "Then why are you blaming me for this?"

"I'm _not_ blaming you, you gearhead!"

"Of course you are, alchemy freak!"

"Will you just shut up and finish already?" he snapped, and looked away.

"Geez Edward, you're sure acting weird lately."

Ed blinked. "What? No I'm not!" _Shit, _he thought, _what the hell is wrong with me…?_

Winry only shook her head.

He couldn't tell her that he found her freakishly sexy and that he was checking her out every ten minutes or so. He tried his best to think of anything _but_ her, but he couldn't help it. She looked really sexy today.

"Can I finish this now?" she asked, and he nodded silently.

After another hour more of torture (as Ed thought of it), she finally finished his leg and stood up, packing her things.

"Done!" she cheered. "Well, how does it feel?"

"The same as always I guess?" Ed answered, moving his leg to test it out.

"It's supposed to be lighter now. I replaced some heavy parts and I even used my new lighter screws… isn't automail just fantastic?" She swooned, lost in her automail fantasies as she began to ramble, but Ed couldn't really follow her. He was too distracted by certain other aspects of her... presence... to keep his mind on what she was saying. And he couldn't help wondering – why hadn't he noticed any of this before?

"Stop staring at me like that," she warned him suddenly.

"W... What?"

"I said, stop staring!"

Ed turned bright red. "What the f- I'm not staring!"

"You are!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Keep telling yourself that…you nearly undressed me with your eyes," she retorted. "You creep! What the hell are you thinking now?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, WINRY?" Ed exploded, his face now the approximate color of a ripe tomato.

"Ed, watch your mouth in my house," warned Granny calmly from outside.

"Yeah Ed, watch your mouth!" Winry said loftily. "And get control over your hormones… its disgusting."

"What's all this shit about hormones?" he asked. "I don't know _what_ makes you think that you're making me nervous or that I would even _want_ to undress you with my eyes, you... you unsexy, automail freak!"

Of course, he was lying.

Did he _really_ just call her unsexy? After she walked around all this time practically wearing nothing?

"What did you just say?" she demanded, seizing her wrench.

Ed smirked. "Ohhh, you heard me _just_ fine... you're a gearhead, that's not sexy at all! Start acting like a girl already, would ya?"

He hit a nerve, he could tell by the way her eyes sparked and her knuckles grew white as she gripped her wrench.

Still smirking, he stood and began backing away towards the kitchen.

"EDWARD ELRIC, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Winry shouted as she swung her Wrench at the back of his head.

Alphonse May and Pinako only chuckled nervously as they listened to the loud thud of Ed falling to the floor and Winry's high-pitched yelling.

Winry stormed off angrily to her room, slamming the door behind her, while Ed lay on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess..." he muttered, smiling ruefully to himself. "Crazy gearhead."

_At least now I can think about something else…

* * *

__I simply loved writing this :D Ed is a little ooc in this one... forgiveness everybody but I still like this little thingy ^.^_

_Review! _


	12. Human

_**W/N: **Its been a looooong time since I uploaded any new chapters and I'm really really sorry! Please dont throw wrenches at me ok? I hope I can make up to you guys by uploading 5 Chapters in a row. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing._

___This one is just another EdWin in the Hospital One Shot because I love it when Winry worries about Ed. So cute! Not much to say, I didnt think to much when I wrote this one ... Enjoy everybody!_

**_Song used: _**_Human, by The Killers (my alltime favorite Band!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I dont own anything... just my fantasy ;)_

**_Special Thanks to Robin Sparrow!_**

* * *

**12 Human**

"What the...?" The door of the hospital room slammed open with a loud bang. Winry stood panting in the doorway, completely out of breath.

Ed blinked. "Hey, Winry..."

She stared at him. In her eyes, he looked awful. There were bandages all over his body, and yet he didn't even seem to notice.

"Don't you 'Hey, Winry' me! Seriously, Ed, did you even look into a mirror today?" she demanded furiously. At the same time, however, she was secretly relieved he was okay. She lay her belongings down on the ground and walked over to him. "Seriously, Edward..." As she got closer and the damage to his body became clearer, tears welled up in her eyes – as they always did when something bad happened to him.

He winced. Why wasn't he able to prevent her from seeing him like that? For that matter, why did Colonel-I'm-the-coolest-Mustang have to call her anyways? It wasn't first time Ed had landed himself in the hospital, and it probably wouldn't be the last either. His automail wasn't even destroyed (this time).

"I'm fine, Winry… stop crying, okay?" he said nervously. He waved his arms at her wildly in an attempt to show her he didn't feel as bad as he looked. "See? I'm fine!"

But Winry didn't buy it. Instead, she bowed her head and sat down on the chair beside his hospital bed. Ed watched as a few tears fell from her cheeks and dampened the sheets.

"No, you are _not_ fine," she said quietly. "Every time I visit you in the hospital, you always say that."

Ed's expression grew serious, and he bowed his head as well. "Winry…"

Her eyes glistened as she turned her face up a little to look at him. "You are not okay, Edward! I mean… your body might be able to stand all this fighting and all the injuries and stuff but – what about your soul?"

His expression darkened. "My soul, huh?" These days, he wasn't sure if he even _had_ one anymore.

"You're no superhero, Edward." Winry sniffed, reaching up to wipe some of the tears from her face. "And that fact only gets clearer every time you wind up wounded and in the hospital, or when your automail gets smashed to pieces…"

Ed watched her now with vague confusion, wondering now what had led to this strange outburst in the first place. "What's your point, anyway?"

As usual, he didn't understand. Winry could have slapped him; instead, finally losing patience, she all but shrieked at him. "Gaaaah! You and your brother are the only family I have left, you idiot! I can't cry at your funeral… hell, I won't have any tears left if things continue like this! I need you… alive!"

Ed blinked. "You… what?"

Winry's cheeks turned bright red. "I – uhm… I mean…" she stammered. "I just… want everything back to normal…"

"As long as Alphonse is stuck in that stupid armor, nothing is ever gonna be normal." Ed looked down at both of his hands – one automail, one normal, lying side by side on his lap. "You're right, Winry. I'm no superhero."

"Ed…"

"I'm just human." He clenched his fists briefly. "Humans make mistakes. All I can do is try my best to make my mistakes right."

Winry wondered at how Edward could be so sure about everything he did. But she knew that he would never let his brother down, and that he would try, with all his heart, to make everything right again for everyone around him – including her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"I'm so selfish… All the time, all I can think about is having the two of you back again, and how much I miss you. Sometimes I forget how difficult it is for you…"

She was right. It wasn't easy for Edward, and sometimes even he doubted if he could get his brother his body back. But he had to keep his promise, no matter what happened. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

As he watched Winry sobbing quietly, that familiar feeling of guilt slowly began to creep up on him again. But he had no idea what to do, how he could possibly comfort her.

He thought of his mother.

Winry quieted when she felt the palm of his hand on her head, and a slight smile slowly spread across her lips as Edward stroked her hair – just as his mother had done for him, to calm him down when he cried.

"I may be only human, Winry," he said, "but I promise you that someday, I'll make everything go back to normal again!"

He knew he had little chance of keeping this promise, but still… he would try his hardest to make it happen.

* * *

_Sorry 'bout OOC Edward!_

_Review please!_


	13. Hero

**_W/N: _**_I was wondering, how it comes that Edward felt the need to protect Winry all the Time, and this is what came out... I had lots and lots of images in my Head when I wrote this one xD Enjoy everybody!_

**_Song used: _**_Hero, by Enrique Iglesias_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dont own, dont own, I'm not THAT greedy..._

**_Special Thanks to Robbin Sparrow!_**

* * *

******13 Hero**

Winry had her moments when she was working alone on her automail. Most of the time, she simply thought too much. These days, she couldn't stop wondering about how Edward had come to be so protective of her.

He always tried his best to defend her, be it from insects or rain, or even that messy business with the man the homunculi called Father.

But how had this knight-and-damsel dynamic between them even started?

A long time ago, there was this married couple – Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim. They decided to settle down in Risembool and raise a little family. Urey and Sarah Rockbell were about the same age and at the same stage of life as they were, and every Saturday evening the two couples met for dinner. Risembool was a rather small village; there wasn't much else to do on the weekends.

On one such evening, the Rockbells arrived with their little daughter Winry. Grandma Pinako had looked too deeply into her glass and wasn't able to babysit for them, and so they had decided to bring the little girl along with them. Sarah was convinced that young Edward Elric, who was about the same age as Winry (they were only a few months apart at most), would get along well with the girl.

Just before Edward was born, Hohenheim had fenced off a corner of the house, both as a play area for the boy and as a way for the new father to keep his eye on his son. So when the Rockbells arrived, Trisha and Sarah all but shoved their kids into the playpen so they could spend some time together.

Although eventually the two became fast friends, there were, of course, some obstacles along the way. Young Edward was a bit of an oaf, often 'accidentally' hitting Winry on her head with some toy or other. But baby Winry wasn't stupid; her granny had given her a toy wrench to play with, and she never hesitated to use it to get back at Ed.

From that evening on, the two couples always brought their children with them to their get-togethers, and Ed and Winry got along better and better every time. Soon summer came, and Hohenheim moved the playpen outdoors.

The two children were more than happy to play outside together in the green grass and the warm sunlight. There were plenty of bees buzzing about as well, but Winry liked these much less than the grass and the sun, and would cry every time one of them flew near her. Little Edward, not pleased by that one bit, was quick to grab a stick and chase the bees away from his friend. Unfortunately, there was one thing Ed hadn't thought about: bees have stings.

Winry, upon seeing Ed covered in red welts, cried even harder at seeing him in pain – and of course, then he started crying as well.

Their parents rushed over to them, and as Trisha clucked her tongue over Ed's stings, she and the other adults beamed down at the children. Ed had been so determined to protect his little friend from the nasty bees. Trisha couldn't help cuddling him while Sarah was calming Winry down. "My little hero," Trisha had murmured to him, proudly.

That same evening, Trisha had learned that she was expecting another child. Instead of wishing for a girl, she found herself hoping it would be another boy – and not just so that Ed would have a little brother to play with.

"Geez… I'd nearly forgotten that story." Winry yawned, slowly coming back from her daydreaming.

"Winry, I think you should go to bed now, dear. Tomorrow is another day, and we're expecting some customers anyway," said Pinako.

"Hmm. Say, Granny… do you think that a person can protect someone else even when they're just little kids?"

Winry's grandmother chuckled. "Of course. Just look at that blonde pipsqueak of ours. He protected you from those killer bees, didn't he?"

Winry nodded and smiled, and secretly hoped that that side of Edward, at least, would never change.

* * *

_Someone in my reviews said I should do a One Shot about Baby-Ed and Baby-Winry meeting :) Well here it is. Oh and another thing, I dont know if I spelled the Name of Winry's Dad right couldnt find any Information about him except the name, and it was spelled differently everytime I looked that man up so... dont throw anything at me :)_

_Review please!_


	14. Cryin'

**_W/N: _**_Payback apparently is a B*tch... so how would Winry pay Ed back for making her cry? Read and find out :) I seriously have NO IDEA how I can come up with stuff like this... _

**_Song used: _**_Cryin', by Aerosmith (love that Song :D)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_you all know this... D O N T O W N !_

**_Special Thanks to Robin Sparrow!_**

* * *

******14 Cryin'**

"Edward Elric, you're such a _jerk_!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you call me? I'm not the one leaving my stuff lying around in the way all the time!" he yelled back, and grimaced.

"Yep. I sure did miss all that yelling." Al sighed, and Mei nodded silently.

"Do you even know how much time I spent working on _that_ automail arm?" she demanded. "And then you walk in here and just destroy everything!"

Ed couldn't stand it. Every time he broke something or made her cry – or _both_ – he had to deal with the guilt. Only Winry (or thinking about his brother) could make him feel _this_ bad, and he hated it.

"Didn't I just tell ya two minutes ago that I'm sorry! Stop crying already, will ya?" he all but begged her.

"_You_ are 'sorry' every time!" she yelled, stomping through the kitched. "But you're so careless with the things I love! You don't even try to change your attitude… but guess what? Relationships are all about compromise!"

_Did she just say relationship? _

Okay, yeah, the two of them _were_ in some sort of complicated relationship – but somehow he had missed the part where they had gone public about it.

"Stop pretending not to know what she's talking about, Ed… We've been home for awhile now. Don't you think we've caught you doing it by now?" Mei grinned.

Ed raised an eyebrow at her, genuinely not understanding. "Doing what?"

"Oh, come on, Brother. Every time we get home you have this guilty expression on your face." Al leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially to Edward as he continued. "And Winry's hair is all messed up, so you've been wildly making out or…"

"SHUT UP, AL!" Ed snapped, his face gone red as a tomato. "Nothing happened! Geez!"

_I need to be more careful...__ Al is too smart for his own good..._

Ed's thoughts were interrupted when Winry, who was still irritated, mumbled something and started scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Ed glanced at it. "What is that?"

"It's a list of every time you made me cry or made me mad at you… and now I'm adding today's incident."

Ed ripped the list out of her hand, his gold eyes blazing. "Do you think that's _funny_?" he shouted.

"Uhm…" Winry felt as though she'd lost her voice; she opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. She had been angry, but Ed… Ed was furious.

"Every time I see you crying I feel like the meanest bastard in the world, and you… you made a list about it?"

Maybe this time, she was the one who had gone a little over the top. "It's… just a stupid list…" she murmured.

"'Number One,'" Ed read aloud. "'When we were kids, Ed and Al made me a doll using alchemy, and I was so scared I started crying… he didn't even comfort me or apologize to me!'"

"Okay, fine! I wrote down everything I cried about – I thought I could get you back with it sometime, but I wasn't planning on using it today!"

He ignored her and kept reading. He was no longer shouting but temper still shone in his eyes and kept his tone sharp. "'Number Forty-Three. Edward lied to me: he knew that Scar killed my parents and didn't even bother to tell me. I had to hear it for myself when they talked about it…"

Falling silent, Ed lay the piece of paper down on the kitchen table.

"Ed…" Winry began.

"What now, Winry?" Ed snapped. "I can't believe you. You think I have _fun_ watching you cry all the time? Did you ever think for one moment about how crappy I felt when I saw how hard you cried because of the Scar thing?"

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't…"

It was Winry's turn to feel the stab of guilt now. That list had been meant to be a joke. She would never have written it in the first place if she had known how seriously he would take it.

Without another word, Ed went upstairs, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Oh boy. Looks like this time it was Winry who screwed up," Mei whispered to Alphonse.

He shook his head. "Mei, you sure have a lot to learn about the Ed-Winry relationship. They'll spend a day or two not talking to each other, tops, and then they'll be back to yelling at each other again. You'll see."

Mei blinked.

"Besides," Al whispered, "I don't think Ed is even _that_ mad at her. Sure, he's pissed now, but I think he also wants her to see how he feels having her yell at him all the time when he's trying to get through to her."

And, as Mei was beginning to find out, the not-so-little-anymore Alphonse knew his older brother very, _very_ well…

* * *

_Cant help xD I love them fighting... and I love pissed Ed xD God I'm sick..._

_Review please!_


	15. Please dont leave me

_**W/N: **Not much to say, I was listening to this Song and got inspired all of a sudden ^^ I found it quite fitting so go find out what this is all about._

**_Song used: _**_Please don't leave me, by Pink_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I really wish all of it would be mine... FMA... the Song... but Nooooooo *annoyed*_

**_Special Thanks to Robin Sparrow!_**

* * *

******15 Please Don't Leave Me**

"Okay, that's the last screw," Winry announced, twisting it into place in Ed's automail arm.

_The last screw always means I'm finished… which means he's leaving soon…_

"Woo, Brother, your new automail looks amazing!" Alphonse cheered.

Ed grinned widely. "Yep. It always end up being something good when I come home with smashed automail!"

"What did you just say?" Winry hissed, reaching for her wrench.

"No-nothing… Uh… I'll take better care of my automail!" Ed amended quickly.

Winry smiled again and put her wrench away. "Good, that's what I want to hear."

But as she watched the brothers rush outdoors together to train, her smile wavered. It was something of an old ritual now – she installed new automail, and he tested it out with Al, and then…

The blonde mechanic collected her tools and busied herself with thoughts of what to cook for dinner. She had to enjoy every minute she had left with the two boys, because there was no telling when they would return again.

Later, after dinner, Ed, Al and Pinako sat in the living room while Winry took care of the dishes. Ed was reading some book about alchemy, Alphonse played with Den, and Pinako smoked her pipe in peace. Every now and then, they would hear Winry sighing to herself in the kitchen, and try though he might, Edward couldn't ignore it. He knew if she was sighing like that, something wasn't right, and he worried about her and what might be troubling her. He heard a plate crashing against the floor a few minutes later, followed by Winry cursing. He was certain of it now: something wasn't right.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Hey, Win… you okay?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she swept up the shards of plate still littering the floor.

"I'm fine… Ouch!" She winced and sucked for a moment on a small cut on her finger, dropping one of the pieces of porcelain plate back onto the floor.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

"No, I'm _not_ sure," she retorted angrily. "But what do you care? You're leaving tomorrow, so it's none of your business." She paused, watching an instant replay of her reaction in her mind's eye, and winced again. "Gah… Sorry, Ed…"

Ed just shrugged. Feeling he didn't get women and their feelings anyway, he started to head back to the living room.

"Please… don't leave me."

He stopped, but he did not turn around.

"Just forget all this alchemy and military crap," she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just please… don't leave."

"Don't be stupid, Winry." She inhaled sharply, but he still didn't turn to look at her as he continued, "Do you really think that if Al and I just stay here, everything could be normal again, with Alphonse still in his armor, and my arm and leg still like this?"

She wanted desperately to speak – but there simply were no words.

"Yep, that's what I thought," Ed said. Finally he turned, his voice and expression softening a little as he looked down at her. "But when this crap is over, we'll stay… for good."

Winry smiled a little as she gazed back up at him, and Ed blushed and hastily turned away again, heading back to the living room to bury his face in his alchemy book.

_I should have known his answer would be something like that. So why did I bother saying all that in the first place?_

* * *

_For some really odd reason, I can totally see this one happen ^^_

_Review please!_


	16. Fallin'

**_W/N: _**_This is the story about when Ed realized that he had more than just Friends-Feelings for Winry... I know there are lots and lots of Story's on this out there but here is mine. Enjoy everybody_

**_Song used: _**_Fallin', by Alicia Keys (Songname seemed quite fitting... dont like that Song very much)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ed and Winry are not mine... *gets slapped* okay okay... geez... whole FMA thingy is not mine ._

**_Special Thanks to Robin Sparrow!_**

* * *

******16 Fallin'**

She had been in so much pain when she'd learned the identity of the man who had actually killed her parents. Ed had never seen her like that before. He would never have imagined she would actually think about shooting that man…

And if Ed hadn't stopped her, she _would_ have shot him.

It was that day, that moment, that Edward realized Winry Rockbell was more than just a good friend to him.

Well… all right, he had known earlier. Some part of him had already known, long before that. But it was that day he finally began to accept it, that it wasn't only feelings of friendship he felt towards her.

Seeing those sad blue eyes of hers, he had wanted to kick himself. He'd always had a big mouth, and he never bothered to think before opening it. That had been his mistake.

She never would've known...

And wouldn't it have been better that way?

That day, she had wept so hard it nearly brought tears to his own eyes… not tears of sadness, no, but tears of anger at himself, for not handling the situation better, for not protecting her like he should have.

When she threw herself into his arms, crying even harder, all he wanted to do was hold her. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

It was that moment he had learned how much she meant to him…

It was that day that Edward Elric fell for Winry.

* * *

_Short but cute dont ya think? :)_

_Review please!_

_I dont know when I will be able to upload some new Chapters, but I promise that I wont abandon this Story, I will finish it. So please be patient cause I like everyone else have some real life stuff going on :)_


	17. Father and Son

_**W/N: **whee update! I'm not so sure if I have some readers left but I wont abandon this Collection! Well, this little one shot came out when I watched the episode where Hohenheim died in front of Trisha's grave. Not much to say about it except that Ed has a bad mouth again. ;) Enjoy! _

**_Song used: _**_Father and Son, by Cat Stevens (seemed quite fitting)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine!_

**_Special Thanks to my lovely Robin Sparrow who loves this Collection as much as I do! _**

* * *

**17 Father and Son**

It had been nearly three years now since his father died, and Edward had never, not once, thought that he would visit his father's grave someday.

Everyone knew that Ed was not a man of big or many words; on the rare occasion he felt the need to talk with someone, he usually spoke to his brother – alone in some room – or he didn't speak at all.

They weren't even married, yet just a few hours ago Winry had told him that she was expecting his child. To him, it felt like he had made her that last big promise just yesterday – and now he was going to be a _father_? It seemed like a dream to him.

Edward felt like he was running into the same wall over and over again.

The last time he had visited the Risembool cemetary was when he said goodbye to his mother, before leaving to study western alchemy. And now again, after all this time, he found himself standing in the cemetary once more... only this time, it was at the grave of Hohenheim.

Ed sighed.

"You old bastard..." he muttered, turning to his father's grave after placing some flowers on Trisha's. "I never doubted that I was a better man than you before... but now I'm really starting to freak out."

He thought about the day when his father left, and of the cold look he had worn on his face as he'd looked down upon his two young sons. "Ya know, Al always tried to convince me that you had your reasons for leaving us."

His expression grew darker, and he sighed once again.

"Looks like I've got more of you in me than I ever wanted to admit. I'm the same sick bastard that you were."

Winry had seemed so happy when she told him that she was pregnant. But Ed's reaction was not quite what she had been expecting.

He clenched his fists. "Instead of being happy, I just stormed out! And why was that? Because I never had a father to tell me how to handle stuff like this!"

In his head, he could hear Winry calling his name. He was certain she was crying right now – which was understandable, all things considered.

"You shitty excuse for a father..." Suddenly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. "But still... thanks to you, I know better than repeat all _your_ mistakes, that's for sure!"

His smile turned a little sheepish as he glanced at his mother's grave. "Sorry Mom, but he _was_ a bastard of a father..."

_But I have to admit, I'm thankful that he helped us out on the Promised Day..._

He took a flower out of the bouquet he'd put on Trisha's grave and placed it on Hohenheim's _You __still deserve all my swearing, though._

Edward looked one last time at the the two gravestones, then turned around to head home. Once he got back, he stood for a while in front of the Rockbell's residence and sorted through his thoughts; after all, he was going to have to explain himself now to Winry.

Sure, she had been disappointed and upset... but she knew very well what Edward's problem had really been when she told him she was pregnant.

* * *

_Short but straight to the point! That was actually not very easy to write cause I wondered how Ed could react hearing those news... I think it turned out kinda good._

_Review please!_


	18. From Sarah with Love

_**W/N: **This one Shot seems so silly when I read it now, I kinda like it though... Well, Enjoy everybody and beware, cause Ed's swearing again. _

**_Song used: _**_From Sarah with love, by Sarah Connor_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing's mine~ Although I wish~_

**_Thank you Robin Sparrow for transforming my messy translations into something good!_**

* * *

******18 From Sarah, with Love**

"Who is Sarah...?" Winry murmured when, while looking through all of the letters that had arrived on this Monday morning, she found one of them addressed to Edward.

Normally, she would never open something that wasn't adressed to herself or to her grandmother, but Ed wasn't home at the momen,t and she was really curious about who this Sarah girl was. Edward had never mentioned her – then again, he never mentioned Rose either...

After putting all the other letters on the table in the living room, she sat down in the kitchen and laid the letter in front of her, staring at it. _Stupid Edward and all of his secrets..._

She wasn't quite sure about opening it or not... she knew he would blame her for going through his stuff _again; _as far as she knew, he was still mad at her for forcing his pocket watch open.

"Gaaah! Edward, you idiot – it's your own fault!"

She removed the glue from the envelope carefully, so that afterwards she could make it look like as if the letter had never been opened. As she unfolded the paper, she talked out loud to herself. "How stupid can someone be... giving our address to some girl. As if he doesn't know that someone could get suspicious!"

_This just proves that he still doesn't feel the same way I do... right?_

She hesistated for a moment, and then began reading.

**_Dear Edward,_**

**_I just wanted to thank you again, for everything you did for me, my family, and our whole village. I know it's inappropriate to sent this letter to your girlfriend's address..._**

"G...Girlfriend?"

**_...but I wanted to thank you officially. Without your help, Envy would've destroyed our village and I wouldn't have a home. I really hoped that I could see you again, but you made everything pretty clear, didn't you?_**

"What did this idiot say to her?"

**_It would've been nice to have someone like you... You can't do anything about the feelings stuff, right? Nobody ever treated me the way you did before... so, thank you._**

**_Me and my family would be happy to hear from you once in a while. Of course, you are welcome to come visit us._**

**_From Sarah, with love_**

Winry folded the letter back up, put it back in the envelope and put it away with the other letters in the living room.

Only seconds later, she heard the front door close.

"Winry, we're back!" she heard Al say. When she didn't turn to look at him, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, you should ask your brother that..." Winry answered, gritting her teeth, as she began setting the table. She slammed the plates down so hard that they shuddered a little with the impact and threatened to crack.

Edward blinked. "What? What did I do?"

"Yeah, brother, what did you do this time?" Al looked to his Brother rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I was in town with you buying some stupid stuff... right?"

Winry swung her wrench, slamming it down on the table only inches away from Edward.

_Fuck... _he thought, wide-eyed._ That was close!_

She looked him straight in the eye. "Who's Sarah?"

Alphonse turned to his brother. "Sarah?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Winry. I don't know anyone named Sarah... What the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded angrily.

Winry stomped out of the room, only to come back a moment later with the letter, tossing it down in front of him.

Ed glanced at the name on the envelope. He groaned. "So you did it again, huh?"

"Again? This letter has been sent to _my _address and as far as I'm concerned _I _still live _here_. Just because your name is on it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to open it." she paused "Do you have any idea how many letters have been sent to us after your mom died? Or after the both of you left for your stupid journey? So don't give me that crap, Edward!"

She took a deep breath, and asked him again. "So, who is Sarah?" She spotted Alphonse out of the corner of her eye, trying to make a silent getaway. "Don't you _dare_ think about going anywhere!" The boy swallowed hard and sat back down.

"She's just a girl," said Ed.

"Just a girl!" Winry imitated Ed's voice mockingly. She continued, switching to a high-pitched girly voice, "And I quote, '_It would've been nice to have someone like you... You can't do anything about the feelings stuff, right? Nobody ever treated me the way you did before.' _Blah, blah, blah..."

When she was done, a heavy silence hung in the air as Winry waited for his reaction. Al whispered something to his brother, but Ed brushed him off. He stood and went to the fridge to get some juice. After pouring a glass, he finally said, "For the record, I do _not_ sound like that! And it's just like I said earlier: she's just some girl Al and I happened to help, all right?"

"Stop liying already!" Winry shrieked. "Someone who is 'just some girl' doesn't write letters like that! What did you do with her, you perv?"

He spit out the mouthful of juice he'd been about to swallow. "NOTHING, YOU IDIOT! What the hell makes you think that I did something with her?"

Silently, Winry sat down and put her face in her hands. "She obviously feels more than just friendship for you, Edward..."

Edward only shook his head, saying nothing, and walked into the living room.

"Edward!"

"Stop it already, will ya? I don't want to talk about stuff like that right now. Besides, _you_ went through _my_ stuff again. It's _so_ much fun to tell you over and over again to keep out of my stuff..." he said sarcastically. "Just call me when we're eating, I'm starving."

Winry didn't get it. The more she pushed, the more he pushed back and the less he told her. That's how he was. But it was so hard to believe this was really nothing. That letter had to mean something, didn't it?

"Um... Winry?" Al said, speaking quietly so his brother couldn't hear.

"What, Al?"

"Please believe me when I tell you, Ed really didn't do anything this time. We just happened to come across this girl's town when Envy was there. It's the truth, I swear."

The more he said, the more Winry began to feel like an idiot.

He continued. "At the time, Sarah was the only one who tried to defend the village. She fought so hard, and one day she got hurt, bad. Brother convinced her that she didn't have to fight alone, that she should let others in the village do the fighting because there were people who loved her and needed her to get better. She had a little crush on Ed in the end."

Winry bowed her head, ashamed. "Oh."

"Do you wanna know how he reacted when she told him about her feelings?" When she didn't answer, he continued anyway. "He didn't say a word, he didn't get her hopes up, but he didn't go for it either. Later on he told me he left her a note saying, 'I'm kinda seeing someone.'"

Winry's face went bright red as she looked towards the living room at Ed. "He did?" Al nodded. "But how did she get this address, and why did she write that letter?"

Al only shrugged and said "I don't know...maybe she really just wanted to thank him"

Winry continued to gaze for awhile at Ed. _'I'm kinda seeing someone,' huh? You idiot..._

Jealousy, she decided, was one of the ugliest feelings a human being could have.

* * *

_Poor Winry right? Sorry if Ed seemed a bit ooc, I forgot how hard his character is to write for me... not so much for Winry cause she's just like me._

_Review please!_


	19. Forgive Me

_**W/N: **In my one One Shot Apologize, Ed is thinking about how he could apologize to Winry right? Well, I searched everywhere to find a Songname about forgiveness or just something near to forgiveness or Sorry or something close. But since I already used Sorry seems to be the hardest word, this took me a while to figure out. But I finally did and I kinda like how it turned out :) _

**_Song used: _**_Forgive me, by Group 1 Crew (its actually a christian Song but since I only use the title... who cares right? But still, check it out its really good!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I wish Ed and Winry would be mine~_

**_Thanks to Robin Sparrow for making this Collection so great! _**

* * *

**19 Forgive Me**

It was just another one of those deadly dull days, both uneventful and unbearably hot, where the only things to do were sit under a tree, or inside a cool house. Winry and Ed were home alone on this particular afternoon; Alphonse had gone shopping with May, and Pinako was in Rush Valley looking for some new automail gear.

In Winry's opinion, it was far too hot a day to be working; instead, she sat on a bench on the veranda, using her hand as a makeshift fan. Ed, meanwhile, was inside, reading some book or other about alchemy.

In the last couple of days, Winry had noticed that Ed had been acting very strangely toward her. He kept avoiding her eyes, and if she happened to ask him something, he tended to give only very short answers. She had known him more than long enough to know that something was wrong.

She imagined all kinds of stuff; the idea that he had met another girl came quickly to mind. Last week he had been researching something in Central... She didn't want to think about it... but that had to be it! Winry knew how these things went; after all, she had been the one treating someone like that before she realized she loved Ed.

She went into the house a few times to check if he was still reading that stupid book, and every time she saw he was, walked back out with a sigh.

After a while, Ed began to get really annoyed. "Geez, stop sighing already, will ya? I'm trying to read here you know!" he growled.

Like magic, Winry appeared in front of him almost instantly, snapping his book shut. "Seriously Ed, whats wrong with you?"

Ed blinked, baffled. "How... what? I'm not the one sighing every ten minutes..."

"Thats not what I mean," she said. "You've been acting so weird lately! You won't look at me, you don't want to talk to me... you don't even beg me to make you apple pie anymore!"

Her expression, already dead serious, began to soften towards tears. Ed had seen that look a thousand times before she burst out sobbing. Winry knew Ed too well, but the last thing he wanted to see was her crying again – because of him.

_Shit..._

"Hey... no crying, okay?"

"I won't!" she replied automatically.

He knew that he couldn't wait forever for the right moment, because for all he knew there would never be one. But one thing he knew for sure: he needed to ask, no, beg for her forgiveness, for all the thousands of times she'd had to suffer or cry because of him.

"Well ... there is..."

Winry didn't let him finish. "I knew it! You met a girl!" She crumpled down onto the couch beside him, her shoulders slumping.

He folded and unfolded his arms, crossed and recrossed his legs, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with them suddenly. "What? No! That's not it!"

"Come on Edward... one year ago, you made a promise to me... and now you won't even look at me! I know what I'm talking about – I've _been_ there!"

"You... what?"

She fumbled, suddenly looking very sheepish. "Um... well... you really think you're the only one I've ever had a crush on?"

He stared for a moment – then laughed, and patted her head. "Crazy gearhead... I told you, that's not it!"

She blushed. "Well... spit it out, then!"

"How do I say this?" he murmured, almost to himself. "All this time I've been trying to figure out how I was going to say this..."

Winry watched him curiously as he struggled to find the right words. In the end, he chose the most direct path, in true Edward fashion.

"Forgive me," he said simply.

She didn't understand. "Forgive you? For what?"

"For making you cry all the time..." He paused. "And for being such a jerk all the time..."

"Oh..." She blushed furiously; she had no idea what to say. Hesitantly, she began, "Well, then, please forgive _me_..."

Edward's mind was boggled. Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything. "I don't get it, I ask you for forgiveness and you..."

Winry shushed him and continued. "Forgive me... for always being angry at you, and hitting you all the time with my wrench..." She smiled then. "But you have to admit, you deserved it most of the time!"

Ed grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep, you're probably right about that..." said Ed. He felt as though the weight of a hundred stones was being lifted from his back.

_"Just tell her, brother. Winry loves you so much; she can't be angry at you for too long," _was what his little brother had told him.

As usual, he had been right all along.

* * *

_Sorry for letting Ed swear all the Time, cant really help it._

_Review! _


	20. Because I Love You

_**W/N: **This is kinda the Sequel to 'Forgive Me' I was so inspired after I wrote the previous chapter and I found it difficult to just go on and write something random... so yeah, not much to say about this one :)_

**_ Song used: _**_Because I love you, by Stevie B. (LOOOVEEEE it :D)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dont own~_

_**I love my Editor, Robin Sparrow! **_

* * *

**20 Because I Love You**

Just yesterday, Edward had asked Winry for forgiveness for all the things he had put her through.

The answer he got wasn't quite the answer he had expected. Winry was the kind of person who could generally speak openly about her feelings; it was only when it was about Edward that she tended to clam up. At least, that's what he thought.

Granny Pinako was working in the basement on some new automail, and Ed and Winry were sitting in the kitchen. Winry had some apple pie in the stove and was preparing some tea to go with it.

Every once in a while, Ed glanced impatiently towards the stove. "Seriously Winry, how long does it take for a stupid apple pie to bake?"

"Oh Ed, where do you shove all that food in, anyway? We just had lunch!" She giggled, and poured two hot cups of the freshly brewed tea. She sat down, snickering a little when Ed burned his tongue on his first sip. "You sure are impatient."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah..." She turned her eyes to the kitchen door, through which she could see the wall of family photos across the room. Her expression became more somber. "Ed, about yesterday..."

His cheeks grew warm at the memory. "Yeah? What about it?"

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said quietly.

"You... did?"

She nodded. "Your journey was a long one. There were a lot of times I was really sad that you guys weren't here, and I worried, of course. But after a long time, I realized something: all the sadness, and all the pain, that I felt... it just... didn't matter anymore."

"What the hell? What do you mean?" Ed shook his head, utterly confused. "If it didn't matter anymore, why did you always..."

"Can't you just shut up for a minute?" she interrupted sharply. "It didn't matter because I realized how much you meant to me, and that all I wanted was to see you come home safe!"

His face turned bright crimson, and his mouth clamped shut. He averted his eyes from her face, seeming to find his teacup extremely interesting all of a sudden.

"Ah! The pie is ready!" Winry pushed back her chair and stood, and fetched the pie from the oven. The mouth-watering smell spread through the room, filling it with a warm, homey feeling as Winry sliced the pie into equal shares. She took two slices and put each on a plate.

She handed them both to Ed, holding the plates under his nose with a smile. "There you go! Do you mind taking one down to Granny for me?"

He nodded silently and took the plate.

It bothered him that he couldn't seem to find the right thing to say at times like this. But somehow, he got the feeling Winry didn't really mind.

* * *

_I loved this, short but cute._

_Review please! _


	21. Lets Get Back to Bed Boy

_**W/N: **Okay dont get scared by the Title, this has nothing to do with Sex or anything M rated. Its actually a more emotional chapter I just hadnt found the right Title when I wrote this so I searched for it after I finished writing. Well, I wont tell you to much ... just read._

_**Song used: **Lets get back to bad boy, by Sarah Connor (her again...)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wishful thinking, but sadly not mine._

**_Thank you Robin Sparrow! _**

* * *

**21 Let's Get Back to Bed, Boy**

Winry had a bad feeling even before May opened her mouth.

"So Winry, when was the first time you and Edward shared a bed?" May asked. "But no childhood stories! Those don't count!"

The little Xingese princess was always so curious about any stories she could dig up about Winry or Ed, or – especially – Alphonse. It was so obvious she had a crush on Al.

"Why do you wanna know, anyways? Not like it's a particularly insteresting story..."

"Of course it is! For one thing, I'm sure that was the first time the pipsqueak got really nervous!"

Winry sighed. "But... I didn't even have feelings for him back then. It was like we were brother and sister."

"So you _did_ sleep in a bed together! Whoa, so cute!" May squealed, and hopped up and down while Winry blushed.

Winry heaved another sigh. "Okay, well, sit down." May sat down on Winry's bed. She looked at her with wide eyes. "It was after Ed and Al tried to bring their Mom back."

"Skip that part!"

"Do you wanna hear the story now or not?" Winry said sharply, and May nodded, humbled. "I've never seen him like that..." Winry paused a while to sort out the memories in her head. "He looked so... lost, and poor... and he probably felt so guilty because of Al."

"Alphonse was in his armor then, right?" asked May, and Winry nodded.

"The first night after the failed human transmutation, I was up and looking for Ed and Al..." Her expression began to grow more somber as she continued. "I noticed Alphonse sitting on the floor. Even if the armor didn't really have a face, he still looked kinda sad. He told me that he couldn't sleep..." Winry's eyes were wet now with the threat of tears. "And I really wanted to help him, but I couldn't, just like every other time..."

"Don't cry, Winry," May said, and laid a small but comforting hand on Winry's shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just... these memories are a little heartbreaking, you know?" She took a deep breath and kept going. "While Al and I were talking we heard Ed scream really loud. He must've had a terrible nightmare or something... and when I got to his room, he was lying on the floor, crying."

May blinked in surprise. "Ed... cried?"

It suddenly occurred to Winry that perhaps she should have kept that to herself. She warned May, "Don't ever tell him I said that!"

"Hmm... I won't. But you know, when Al wouldn't wake up after we won against Father... Ed cried then, too. But then, I guess it was more because of what Mr. Hohenheim said to Ed..."

Winry blinked. "Okay..."

"But whatever – go on with the story!" May begged.

"Well, like I said, Ed was on the floor crying. And he couldn't get back up on his bed... because he only had the one arm and leg..." Winry continued, her voice cracking a little. Even now, the memory of it was still hard on her heart. "So I helped him back to bed, while Al just stood there like a statue and watched... I think he was in shock, seeing his big brother like that."

"Poor Alphonse, it must have been hard for him." May said, and bowed her head.

"And for Ed," Winry added.

The girls remained silent for a while.

Then Winry finally said, "I made sure that Ed got back into bed okay. Then, when I was gonna go to get him some water, he grabbed my wrist."

"Aww, how cute!"

"He begged me not to go, and murmured something like 'everything's my fault' and 'forgive me' or something..." Winry stood and went to her window. "What could I do, right? So I laid down next to him and held his hand. It was something their mother used to do to help them sleep sometimes. Anyway, I stayed up the whole night to make sure he was all right, and he finally did get some sleep."

May smiled and joined Winry by the window. "We were ten years old then... so you see, nothing special really." Winry added. She could see Edward through the window, and watched as he flopped down on the lawn next to Den.

"Do you think he remembers?" asked May, grinning.

"I don't know... I don't really think so. I don't think he wants to remember that time in general."

The girls watched Ed and Den for a little while longer. At length, May said, " No, I think he remembers."

Winry glanced at her. "Really? You think so?"

"Yep. He just doesn't want to show it... it's all about ego, you know?"

"Maybe you're right."

_I know I, at least, remember it all as clear as if it happened yesterday._

* * *

_After Robin edited this she sent me an email saying: "I must say, this one really got me. The image of little Ed, curled up on the floor and crying because he couldn't get back up onto the bed with his one arm and leg... that was one of the strongest, most tragic images EVER." and "I really wish this had all been included somehow in the show. It would have been beautifully heartbreaking. 3" _

_Its moments like those who remind me that I just cant abandon this Collection!_

_Review! _


	22. Lets Talk About Sex Baby

_**W/N: **When I wrote this one, it was really freakin late, like 4 or 5 AM so, I just need to tell you that all of the characters are very OOC. I dont really know what has gotten into me when I wrote this but its just random funny talking between Al and Ed and May and Winry. I was always wondering what they were saying if they were actually talking about Sex ... so this is what came out. Its supposed to be funny! Sorry for Ed's bad Mouth!_

**_Song used: _**_Lets talk about Sex Baby, by Salt n Pepa_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Everything belongs to Hiromu Arakawa._

**_Thanks to Robin Sparrow for her Time to work on my messy translations! _**

* * *

**22 Let's Talk About Sex, Baby**

"You know, Al, the Bean Girl and Winry have been talking a lot lately, don't you think?" Edward remarked to his brother.

"But that's a good thing, right?" Al said with a smile. Ed glared at him.

"I wonder what those two are up to..." Ed was always curious about what May and Winry talked about, though he rarely understood what they were saying. Still, he _really_ wanted to know.

"Don't worry, Ed," Alphonse said, sitting down on the soft grass. "You wouldn't understand any of it anyway."

Al had a point there. Ed figured they were probably talking about makeup and girly things like that. He nodded, and looked up to where Winry's bedroom window was. "Say, Al," he said, grinning widely. Al glanced at his brother with concern, which turned into shock when Ed went on to ask, "How far did you and the bean princess go?"

Al blushed furiously. "Brother! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I'm your big brother! I have a right to know what the two of you are up to," said Ed. "I'm too young to become an uncle yet, all right?"

"That's way too private!"

Meanwhile, Winry was blushing even more fiercely (if that was possible) over the sexual innuendos and questions May was throwing her way. "Gaah! Stop it, May! You can't ask me stuff like that!"

The little Xingese princess had been suspicious for some time now regarding Winry and Edward's activities when they were home alone together, but had borne her curiosity in silence – until now. She was pretty sure she already knew the answers to her questions; what she was really curious about was whether Ed's hands, which had once been so skilled in the art of alchemy, were just as talented in other, _more private_, areas of expertise.

"I know, I know," May said to Winry impatiently, "but he _did_ ask you to marry him, didn't he? So you can't tell me you still haven't done _it_ yet..."

"She's pretty darn curious for a young girl..." Winry muttered to herself.

May ignored this. "Sooo... did you?"

Back outside, Al was having just as much difficulty dodging Ed's inquiries. "Brother, quit it already! I'm not going to tell you!" Al truly had no idea what had gotten into his brother. Besides, it was Al who was supposed to be asking the embarassing questions around here – that's what he and May had decided, anyway...

Ed, trying to catch Al off-guard, crowed suddenly, "So you _did_ do it!"

"No! I mean... maybe..." Al stammered, blushing bright red.

"Just tell me already, will ya?" Edward folded his arms. "It's not like you can hide anything from me anyway. One way or the other I'm gonna figure out just what's going on between you two, so you might as well come clean now!"

Alphonse had to think of how to turn things around quickly, before Ed had him completely cornered.

"Isn't it more fun if you find out yourself? You could think of it as a game..." Winry suggested to May. "This is really something we shouldn't talk about!"

_Just a little more... _May thought. _Just a little more and she'll tell me for sure! _"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the best... how good was he?"

Winry shrieked. "MAY! Stop it already!"

"For the last time Alphonse, just tell me already, or I'll tell May some _really_ embarassing stories about you!" Ed had sunk pretty low to try playing _that_ stupid card in order to win.

Rather than taking the bait, Al shot back, "What about you and Winry?"

"What? Hey – don't change topics!" Ed yelped, looking suddenly very nervous.

_Got him, _Al thought. "You totally slept with her, didn't you? Every time we leave you two home alone, you look all guilty when we come back! Besides, why else would you run to the bathroom every morning?"

"Because... I... I am..." Ed stuttered.

"Here's my advice, brother: you better make sure that you don't get caught by Granny, or else she'll have you castrated in no time... I don't think she would like the thought of her granddaughter being – uh – so _intimate_... with you."

"HEY!" Ed yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Now totally distracted from his original intent, Ed began ranting about how rude his little brother was and how he was an adult now and respect was important – blah, blah, blah...

Alphonse just sighed. "Grown man, huh? You'll never learn..."

"Oh please, Winry, a blind man can see that you two totally got it on..." May grinned. "You really need to be more careful with this many people in the house!"

_A little girl is giving me advice... that's just great... _Winry thought, burying her face in her hands. What was with the interrogation, anyway? Even if she had taken her relationship with Ed to the next level, what did it matter to anyone besides the two of them?

"So? On a scale from one to ten.."

"All right, all right!" Winry hissed, and struggled to keep her voice down out of fear of being overheard. "Uh... Six, I guess? Well, maybe seven... I don't know!"

"Castrated? Do you really think Granny is that cruel?" Ed asked Al, and swallowed hard.

"Yep. And seriously, Brother, be careful or she'll catch you in the act... just like May and I did!"

"What? WHAT THE FUCK, AL?"

"Just calm down and stop swearing, all right? We didn't see anything except you storming out of Winry's bedroom... _without_ underwear! Do you know how awkward that was for us?"

Ed didn't even want to _think_ about the uncomfortable moments waiting for him now at the kitchen table. "Oh, man, I'm screwed..."

"You sure are if you keep this up, Ed. Granny isn't stupid, you know!" Al admonished him.

Ed groaned, knowing what his brother said was all too true.

Al and May had a blast that day weaseling information out of the golden-haired couple – but what they didn't know was that Ed and Winry were already working on a plan to get the two of them back...

* * *

_Well, its up to you to imagine how the Sex thing between Ed and Winry was because I cant write anything like that, and I wont. Sorry guys! _

_I liked this one... well kinda :D_

_Review! _


	23. What if

_**W/N: **All I have to say is: I totally love how this one turned out :) Read for yourself. Maybe a little OOCnes here and there..._

**_Song used: _**_What if, by Kate Winslet (yep, she can sing)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hey there, my Name is Greed and I wish that Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood was mine... but sadly it isnt. Now I need to figure out something to make it MINE!_

_**Robin Sparrow is the awesomeness herself! **_

* * *

**23 What If...**

"I want ice-cream... it's so hot!" Winry whined, joining Ed in the living room, on the couch.

"Are you serious? You had a lot to eat today... and now you want ice-cream?" Ed wondered at his fiancée's new and improved (and enlarged) appetite. She was very pregnant, and he knew it was this that was the cause, but he had never in his _life_ seen her eat so much before...

Winry rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, you idiot... I'm eating for two here! And from what I've been told, it's perfectly normal to have these random cravings!"

If Ed had fully realized the consequences of his actions, he was pretty sure he would have been much more careful regarding the whole sex thing. It wasn't just the mood swings, which were wild and unpredictable enough to make anyone go crazy: even the smallest and most inconsequential thing could set her off. No, more than that, what was really getting to him was that everything, no matter what it was, somehow was always _his_ fault.

Once, she'd even blamed him for having sex with her and getting her pregnant. As if she'd had nothing whatsoever to do with it!

He should've taken Al's advice literally about _not_ fucking around. (He still couldn't believe his little brother had actually used that word.)

_He could've at least warned me about all this..._

Out of the two of them, Al had always been the smarter one when it came to girls and their feelings, but it had been his belief that Ed was better off learning by experience, rather than example. Al still held out hope that one day Ed would (finally) grow up and become a real man.

"Edwaaaaaaard..."

"What now, Winry?"

"I still want some ice-cream!"

He heaved a sigh, and got up to fetch the box of ice-cream from the fridge. "I'm on it, okay?" He returned quickly, handing her a spoon and a bowful of dessert. He watched a look of deep satisfaction cross her face as she took the first bite.

"You know, Ed," she said around a mouthful of ice-cream, "I have so much time to myself lately, so I've been thinking a lot..."

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, well, you know: you, me, our illegitimate unborn child..." she said sarcastically. "I was wondering where and with who you would be right now, if you weren't here with me."

_And now we're diving right into a thunderstorm of moodswings... Fantastic._

Winry cast a sidelong glance at her fiancé. "You'd probably be with Rose right now, right? Or maybe you'd be like Jean Havoc, finding yourself another new girlfriend every other day..."

"You can't be serious, Winry!" Ed was beginning to feel more than a little annoyed now. "Do I _look_ like the kind of guy who would treat woman like matresses?"

She burst into tears. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed! You can have any freakin' girl in the country! In the world! And look at me... I'm fat... and I can't really blame those other women if they look at you because you're so sexy shirtless..."

He all but sighed.

"I hate you!" she sobbed. "It's all your fault! You made me fat!"

Edward really didn't know what else he should do or say. He had already told her that she was the girl he'd wanted all along, and yet she doubted it every time. He just didn't get pregnant women and their hormones...

"You really need to stop this, Winry." He looked down at her. "If you keep this stuff up... I can't guarantee anything. You're driving me insane!"

Of course, that only made her cry harder. "I c-can't help it, you m-moron!"

_Shit... _"Stop crying already, will ya?"

"I c-can't," Winry blubbered. "All this being pregnant stuff sucks! I r-really hate Scar for taking away my parents from me... If M-Mom was here right now, sh-she could give me some advice..."

Ed's expression softened, along with his tone. "Hey... what about Granny? Didn't she warn you about all this stuff?"

"No, she didn't."

Again, Ed sighed. At moments like this, he was truly grateful that he was a guy. He walked over, sat down next to her, and slid his arm around her.

"Can we just sit here like this for a little while?" she asked softly, wiping away her tears. Ed nodded. She managed a smile for him. "Hunh. Seems like the little boy can tell when his daddy is near."

"How do you know?" Ed asked.

Winry gently knocked him over the head. "Because he's not kicking anymore." She placed a hand tenderly over her stomach, and added, "You should pick the name."

He didn't take long to think about it. Edward had known the name he wanted almost from the moment he had found out he was a father. "Adam. How about Adam?"

"Adam Elric..." Winry repeated to herself. "Sounds perfect." Beaming, she took Ed's hand in her own and placed it on top of her stomach; beneath their entwined fingers, they felt the baby give a gentle kick.

* * *

_Okay well, I know Winry is kinda annoying in this one but thats because I used a good friend of mine as an example. She wanted icecream all the Time so yeah... About the Baby's name: Ever since I've read the last manga chapter I wanted to write something about them and their Kids and I will I promise but I needed a name for the kids and trust me... I tried every freakin name! Nothing sounded fitting for the boy. After a long journey of research on Names (haha) I finally choose Adam, it had to fit with the last name and I thought this is it! Maybe I will give him a middle name as well who knows :) Wont tell you the girly babies name yet, I'm sorry! _

_More chapters re cooming soon! Need some free time for writing so please be patient!_

_Review please!  
_


End file.
